


El bosque de los enáneres

by Shiorita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si bien era cierto que Hermione tenía ganas de vivir otra aventura, nunca se imaginó que tendría atravesar un bosque de noche, a lomos de un caballo alado, en busca de un castillo donde vivía un duque que le recordaba vagamente al protagonista del Corazón Peludo del Brujo de Beedle el Bardo. Y menos cuando su único guía y compañero era un Draco Malfoy, buscado por todas las Embajadas de Inglaterra en Europa, con graves síntomas de múltiple personalidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Admítelo, te crees mejor sólo por ser de Gryffindor. Porque a los de Gryffinddor os han inculcado que lo único que vale en esta vida es saber hacer piña y el honor, vuestro magnífico invento para hablar de la dignidad. Siento tener que ser yo quien te rompa tu burbuja de cristal, pero pensé que, ya que eras tan lista, te hubieras dado cuenta antes: no son más que mentiras. Los de Gryffindor lo que tenéis es una gran carencia. De algo, lo que sea. Y funcionáis en base al Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos, porque elegís a vuestros amigos por el mismo patrón. ¡Dime! ¿Acaso no ves que todos tus amigos son como tú? ¿Que estáis jodidamente incompletos? ¿Que solo véis el mundo como queréis verlo? Os inventáis unas reglas y esas son las únicas que importa. El resto carece de dignidad, de honor, de valor... Sólo importa pensar y ser como un Gryffindor...

-No es cierto... -respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Nunca serás una gran maga, Hermione, si no puedes dejar de pensar como una muggle. Si no eres capaz de ver hasta dónde es capaz de llegar a un mago, y no hablo de dividir tu alma ni hacer limpiezas de sangre, sino de entender lo que tienes alrededor y aceptarlo tal cual es. Si no puedes hacer eso, entonces este mundo no es para ti. ¿Te has preguntado porqué la mayoría de los mestizos acaban en Gryffindor? Porque están hechos del mismo palo, sois todos igual de miopes. Los muggles llevan siglos determinando el mundo con sus normas y sus leyes físicas, y no son capaces de ver una realidad más allá de esa. A Gryffindor le pasa igual: Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no importan, y la existencia de Slytherin resulta para vosotros el enemigo que necesitáis para dar sentido a unas guerras donde vuestro mayor rival sois vosotros mismos y vuestras carencias.

Hermione se quedó atónita. Nunca, tras seis años compartiendo clases, se imaginó que él pudiera tener ideas como esas. No parecía algo que hubiera germinado durante la guerra, sino más bien un hecho irrefutable contra el que nunca había querido luchar. Su voz estaba teñida de cansancio, hastío, como si repitiera una lección con parsimonia. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el cinismo con el que trataba el tema. La ceja derecha se alzaba con cada pregunta retórica, y sus ojos brillaban de forma curiosa cada vez que empezaba una nueva frase. ¿Sería la esperanza de que ella cayera en la cuenta de lo que él le estaba queriendo trasmitir? Pero, ¿qué interés podía tener él en ello? ¿Acaso no quería distanciarse para siempre del mundo mágico británico, y olvidar? Olvidar todo lo que había pasado, todo de lo que había formado parte; comenzar un nuevo futuro, allá donde nadie supiera que una vez hubo un villano de nombre impronunciable y él fue uno de sus vasallos.

Sin embargo, ella no podía olvidar, no quería. Recordar eso le hizo caer en la cuenta de que ya no tenía ningún sentido quedarse ahí, así que se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta. Él no dijo nada mientras la miraba marcharse. Poco antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Hemione se despidió:  
-Por cierto, gracias por... Por eso, ya sabes. Gracias, Draco.

                              *                                                 *                                    *

 

 

 

 

Todo había empezado en un mañana fría de otoño. En Londres, como de costumbre, llovía sin tregua y la niebla de primeras horas de la mañana ni se había molestado en dar señales de desaparecer.

En el Ministerio de Magia todo era ajetreo y sobres que volaban de aquí para allá. La nueva propuesta del Ministerio para promover su campaña pro-muggle estaba casi aprobada y en boca de todos. Rita Skeeter, fiel a la ideología con la que convirtió Corazón de Bruja en una de las revistas más vendidas de la última década -casi al nivel de _Wands and Roses_ durante los sesenta con las entrevistas a los comicios de Las Brujas de Macbeth, Los Caballeros de Merlín, La Melodía de la Banshee y las escandalosas bodas de los integrantes de la legendaria banda Snidget, que escribió el himno oficial del Quidditch británico. Sin olvidar, claro está, la organización de la primera y única edición del Festival de las Saetas Musicales, que terminó con una recreación de un partido de Creaothceann entre varios grupos de música, por el que varias personas aún siguen en San Mungo-, se había hecho con el puesto de redactora jefe en El Diario El Profeta y la libertad de expresión en Gran Bretaña vivía su esplendor y época de escándalo. No había noticia que se le resistiera y los trabajadores del Ministerio estaban aprendiendo a mantener la boca de cerrada por amenaza expresa del Ministro en un discurso que ocupó la portada del Profeta durante casi una semana.

La propuesta era, desde luego, una fuente de comentarios que hubiera servido para abastecer Corazón de Bruja -y de hecho, como coodirectora, Lavender Brown, pensaba llevar a cabo una edición especial esa temporada -y la mitad de la revistas del mundo mágico durante un año. El punto de mira, por supuesto, se centraba en las familias más importantes que, a pesar de la guerra, seguían teniendo grandes influencias dentro de la esfera del poder. Parkinson, Nott, Malfoy, Bones, Greengrass, Beurk, Bullstrode... Todas ellas eran lo que hacía unos años se había considerado "sangre limpia". El término, una nueva adquisición del diccionario de tabús a la que seguía "sangre sucia" y Voldemort, en esencia seguía siendo el mismo: ni una gota de sangre muggle. O lo que, en palabras del Doctor Ezra Befreg, jefe de Psicología del Departamento de Aurores, ni un atisbo de perspectiva muggle en la filosofía tradicional mágica. Tras estudiar el fenómeno y, con las uñas aún manchadas de tierra de los cadáveres que la guerra había proveído al mundo mágico, decidieron que lo mejor era enseñarles a los magos la enorme capacidad de supervivencia de los muggles en un mundo completamente hostil a ellos. O, como la anónima testigo que Skeeter entrevistó y que solo respondió a la siglas P. P., un nuevo proyecto con el que "quieren hacernos sufrir, rebajarnos a su nivel. Nosotros no somos los que hemos dispuesto quién es mago y quién muggle, pero la naturaleza sí, y dicen que es sabia ¿no? Pues por algo será. No tiene ningún sentido tratar a los magos como muggles; es como tratar a un adulto como si fuera una bebé; es ultrajante y va contra el sentido común".

Sus palabras levantaron polémica en toda la comunidad mágica, pues, quién más y quién menos, casi todos estaban de acuerdo con parte de su discurso. Hermione recuerda que miró por encima aquella entrevista, pues suponía que quien había hablado no era otra sino Pansy Parkinson, y cuando compartieron Hogwarts la muchacha nunca destacó por sus afortunadas palabras. Sin embargo, y aunque Ron le preguntó por ello muchas veces, nunca admitiría que la razón por la que dejó de lado aquel debate y se centró en otras cosas fue la aportación del entrevistado T. N. "Es una curiosa forma de venganza. Me recuerda al típico hermano mayor que se cree que tiene que sacar la familia adelante, y que cuando el pequeño se queja de sus ejercicios de clase, le estampa sus cuestiones de física cuántica para que sepa qué son problemas de verdad".

De alguna manera, intuía que llevaba razón. Pero aún era muy pronto para poder reflexionar de manera calmada sobre el tema. Una cosa es que estuviera completamente en contra de los ideales de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y otra muy distinta, es que no supiera ver que había llegado tarde a un mundo donde hacía tiempo que se cocía un debate que, probablemente, Voldemort sólo hubiera entendido a medias, y que había usado en su propio beneficio.

Sin embargo, como muy claro le dejó a Ron, no tenía tiempo para ello. Tras graduarse en Hogwarts, siendo la mejor de su promoción, seguida muy de cerca por Draco Malfoy y Susan Bones, se había especializado en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Tras cuatro años de estudio y prácticas, en las que las habilidades de supervivencia adquiridas gracias a Hagrid dieron sus frutos, se preparaba para hacer su trabajo de investigación que le daría, por fin, un despacho propio en el que ya no tendría que ejercer como becaria. Sería una funcionaria de pleno derecho.

El tema de su investigación era, como no, los elfos domésticos. Más concretamente el porqué de esa naturaleza que les hacía tender a la servidumbre, casi exclavista, hacia los magos. Utilizando todo el conocimiento muggle aprendido durante la Primaria, llegó a la conclusión de que antes de los elfos domésticos tuvo que haber una especie que los precediera, así que decidió buscarla. Animada por la curiosidad de Amos Diggory, que se había empezado a recuperar de la muerte de Cedric con el nacimiento completamente imprevisto de la que ahora sería su única hija, consiguió cartearse con investigadores europeos, e, incluso, un viaje pagado entero por el Ministerio a la Biblioteca de Alejandría, que como todo el mundo mágico sabía les había sido arrebatada a los muggles de manera que ellos pensaban que todo se había perdido en las llamas, cuando en realidad, estaba a buen recaudo protegido con un encantamiento Fideliblios, un Fidelius especializado en bibliotecas. La sorpresa y alegría de Hermione cuando descubrió el hecho desembocaron en la duda de si con esos conocimientos, los muggles hubieran podido empequeñecer más la diferencia que los separaba de los magos, y no todo era tanto azar de la naturaleza como había dicho Parkinson.

Cuando Hermione volvió a Londres tras pasar casi medio año entre Egipto, las legendarias sedes mágicas de Mesopotamía y la Troya subterránea que era una réplica exacta de lo que Homero había descrito en la Iliada, aunque lejos de la luz solar, sólo le quedaba una posibilidad, débil cuanto menos, para seguir con su investigación o tirar definitivamente la toalla. Se había acostumbrado a que todo lo que tenía que ver con los resultados académicos le salieran bien. Buscar una respuesta que debería haber estado en los libros y no dar con ella no le agradaba en absoluto. Así que aquel verano resultó más desazonador de lo que había esperado.

Y, por si fuera poco, encima su relación con Ron no acaba de cuajar. Habían crecido y madurado, pero en lugar de hacerlo de manera conjunta, se habían ido independizando el uno del otro. Ya casi no discutían y se habían acostumbrado a la existencia del otro en su misma casa, que más que una pareja parecían más un par de hermanos, o primos. Además, los constantes viajes de Hermione habían hecho mella en la relación y, Ron había aprendido por fin a cocinar y pasaba más tiempo en Sortilegios Weasley que en su apartamento. El verano anterior al revuelo en el Ministerio, se sentaron los dos a hablar y llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor sería vender la casa y vivir cada uno separado. La ruptura hacía tiempo que se había forjado, así que oficializarla no fue un gran costo a sus corazones, aunque eso no hizo que unos cuantos no los miraran con extrañeza. Al fin y al cabo, siempre habían sido una de esas parejas de Hogwarts que se veían venir desde el primer momento.

Pero fue aquella mañana de 2 octubre de 2002 cuando Hermione empezó a sentir con mayor fuerza que la persona que había sido en Hogwarts, que había estado enamoradísima de Ron y que nunca había encontrado hechizo alguno que se le resistiera, se le estaba quedando pequeña. En realidad, la vida en Inglaterra como la conocía era un traje en el que las costuras estaban resistiéndose, y fue la carta que le envió Ron la que le dio la pista. En ella le decía que había empezado una nueva relación, y que, aunque en principio la cosa iba despacio, suponía que iba a ir creciendo, aunque aún era pronto para echar campanas al vuelto. La afortunada era, nada menos que su antigua compañera de curso Parvati Patil. Hermione aún se acordaba de las largas conversaciones de Ron con su hermana Padma cuando ambos eran Prefectos y ellos dos no se hablaban. Parvati siempre le había parecido más lista que Lavender, pero entendía que no era un tema que pudiera saber todo el mundo, porque, al fin y al cabo, Ron había salido en su momento con Lavender, aunque hubiera sido hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Estaba recordando viejos tiempos cuando, de repente, alguien se coló en la oficina de Recolocación del Elfo doméstico, donde a veces iba a visitarla Luna y a contarle las nuevas anécdotas que había descubierto de su admirado Newt Samander. Sin embargo, la persona en cuestión no era otra sino Harry.

-No sé cómo puede gustarte tanto el papeleo.

Desde que había entrado en el Departamento de Aurores, Harry tenía más y más problemas para decir hola y adiós como el común de los mortales.

-Hola a ti también. -Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.  
-Harry se dejó caer en la silla que había frente de la mesa de Hermione. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana, pero ambos solían llegar unos diez minutos antes al trabajo. Por suerte, Amos odiaba el café que preparaban en la Torre de Cristal, la cafería-restaurante del Ministerio, y como ni de coña iba a salir al Londres mágico a tomar algo, había instalado una pequeña cocina en la oficina.  
-¿Quieres algo? Te veo agotado.  
-Me he tomado uno antes de salir de casa, pero creo que no me vendrá mal otro. Estos días estamos de trabajo hasta arriba.  
-¿De papeleo? Pensé que el Departamento de Aurores era más correr y saltar y gritar hechizos -. Bromeó Hermione.  
-Al parecer los prófugos primero tienen que ser enlistados antes de procesados -. Le replicó Harry que tampoco sabía hasta qué punto su amiga se estaba burlando de él.  
-¿Prófugos? ¿Se ha escapado alguien de Azkaban? -Se alarmó Hermione por un momento.

No había oído nada, pero lo cierto es que, desde que Sketeer se había apropiado de El Profeta, ella se había dado de baja en sus subscripciones. Prefería La Quimera, un periódico que Lee Jordan y Barnabás Cuffe habían fundado tras el final de la guerra, y dónde Ginny empezaba sus pinitos en la sección de Quidditch. Tiempo después, Cuffe se haría con la dirección del Profeta y casi toda su plantilla de La Quimera devolvería a El diario El Profeta su antigua dignidad, pero, en esos momentos, sus artículos parecían más una mezcla de nuevo periodismo y prensa rosa de lo que Hermione podía aguantar.

-¿En qué mundo vives, Hermione? Pensé que estabas al tanto del nuevo proyecto pro-muggle? -Se sorprendió Harry.  
-Ah, eso. Sí, algo leí. -Cayó en la cuenta Hermione.  
-No pareces muy emocionada -le comentó Harry, más sorprendido que decepcionado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, y le invitó a que le hablara sobre el tema. Harry aceptó gustoso, pues era una de esas pocas veces en que las respuestas las tenía él y no su amiga.

-La idea viene de Daisy Hookum, no sé si la conocerás.  
-¿No es la metamorfomaga que siempre bebe leche aguada en La Torre? -A Hermione le sonaba el nombre, pero no estaba muy segura.  
-Exacto, es ella. El caso es que hace poco publicó un libro, "Mi vida como muggle", donde contaba las aventuras que tuvo para pasar desapercibida en un barrio de Liverpool, pues su pelo no es que se lo facilitara mucho. Evidentemente, antes había pedido permiso al Departamento de Aplicación Mágica, y como trabaja con Mafalda Hopkirk no fue un gran problema. El caso es que casi todos en el Departamento nos lo hemos leído, más que nada, por cómo lo cuenta. Está lleno de humor y es divertido, sobre todo para los que hemos vivido en un ambiente muggle.

-¿Y cómo se os ocurrió convertir eso es un proyecto para toda la comunidad mágica?  
-Al principio, el tema fue un poco de coña. Pero Befreg siempre ha sido muy fan de Mordicus, ya sabes...  
-El de "Porqué los Muggles no quieren ver", sí.-Le cortó Hermione, deseosa de demostrar que detalles como las obras y fechas de los autores aún eran cosa suya.  
-Y además, se lleva muy bien con el Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Mágicos, así que lo que al principio era un poco apuesta entre los mejores magos de nuestros departamentos, a alguien se le ocurrió que sería gracioso ver a Malfoy tratando de freirse un huevo o cogiendo el metro en el centro de Londres, y a la mofa general, le siguió la idea de que no era tan mala idea como parecía.  
-Y luego lo típico, ¿no? Un par de portfolios con buena presentación, un buen discurso y todo listo, ¿no? -Concluyó Hermione.  
-Algo así -asintió Harry. -Aunque no entiendo a qué viene esa acritud. ¿Acaso te parece mal? ¿No crees que sería interesante que muchos magos aprendieran a vivir como muggles y así se conocerían un poco mejor?  
-No estoy diciendo que no, pero esa no era la idea con la que empezásteis ello. En un principio, sólo queríais echaros unas risas. -Atacó Hermione muy a su pesar, pues entendía perfectamente la perspectiva de Harry.  
-¿Y no son más importantes los medios que el fin? -Contraatacó Harry.  
-Sí, pero el problema está que lo habéis basado en un ideal cuando, en realidad, sólo queríais reiros un poco de ellos.  
-Queríamos, pero ahora mismo no es eso lo que buscamos.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero descubrió que no sabía qué añadir. Una parte de sí misma le da la raza a Harry. No importaba tanto porqué hacías esto o lo otro, sino lo que realmente llevabas a cabo. Otra, sin embargo, no estaba conforme. Aquellos viajes y el estar en contacto con otras culturas le habían dado una capacidad de reflexión que sentía que no acababa de encajar en la nueva sociedad mágica.

-Quizás deberías volver a salir. Ir a estudiar fuera -. Le sugirió Harry, cuando se desahogó con él.  
-Y ¿a dónde voy a ir? -Le preguntó Hermione. -Llevo tratando de perseguir a esta raza que probablemente ni siquiera exsita por todos los parajes y nada. -Suspiró Hermione derrotista.  
-Pensé que habías dicho que tenías una pista -dudó Harry.  
-Sí, bueno, leí algo de una criatura que también vivía entre humanos hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé si realmente tiene que ver con los elfos domésticos o es pura casualidad.  
-¿Cómo se llaman?  
-Les mencionaban de pasada en una de las leyendas que están registradas en las bibliotecas que visité, y lo único que me da la sensación de que puede ser algo es que estaban en la sociedad de las polis griegas, en las comunidades mágicas primigénias que vivían cerca del Tigris y el Eufrates y en el antiguo Egipto. Aunque aquí ni mú.  
-¿Y el nombre? -Volvió a preguntar Harry.  
-Diamantes verdes. -Musitó Hermione como si se avergonzara.  
-Que nombre más raro.  
-Probablemente haya otra cosa y yo estoy hablando de pistas cuando no tengo nada.  
-¿Has hablado con Luna? -Se le ocurrió a Harry entonces. -Si quieres hablar de criaturas extrañas y Luna siempre sabe dónde se encuentran hasta los bichos que ni siqueira existen.  
-No, la verdad es que no.

Justo en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, y Harry se levantó:

-Este es el momento perfecto para irse, y dejarte trabajar. Que te vaya bien, ya te contaré.  
\- Muy bien.  
-Hombre, Harry, cuánto tiempo sin verte -le saludó Diggory, que entraba en su despacho seguido de una pila de hoja que levitaba a escasos metros detrás de él.  
-Buenos días, señor Diggory -. Le devolvió el saludo Harry. -Hasta luego, Hermione.  
-¿A que no adivinas qué? ¡Tenemos una entrevista con Newt Scamander! -Le sorprendió Diggory a Hermione casi antes de que Harry se hubiera ido del todo.  
-¿Con Scamander?

Newt Scamander, aparte de ser conocido por haber escrito el libro de Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, y todas sus investigaciones sobre Criaturas Mágicas, había trabajado antes en la Oficina de Recoolocación de los Elfos domésticos y, por lo que le estaba contando ahora Diggory, estaba muy interesado en el proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo Hermione.

-Nos ha invitado a los dos a cenar con él en Hogsmeade para hablar de una oferta.  
-¿Una oferta?  
-No tengo ni idea de qué es, señorita Granger -. Le respondió apesadumbrado Diggory. -Y, encima, tenemos otro problema.  
-¿Cuál?  
-No puedo acompañarte. Ese mismo día tengo que ir a Gales a una reunión con unos inefables y no podré volver a tiempo para la entrevista con el señor Scamander.  
-¿Tengo que ir sola, entonces? -No estaba contrariada, sino más bien entusiasmada.  
-Siempre puedes pedirle a la señorita Lovegood que te acompañe. Por las continuas visitas que hace al despacho, creo que le encantará conocer al señor Scamander.  
-Se lo diré, entonces. -Asintió Hermione.  
-Muy bien. Tendréis que ir a esta dirección -agregó pasándole un papel dónde estaban escritas las señas.

Hermione dio un golpecito con la varita sobre las letras y éstas formaron una brújula que levitó durante unos segundos sobre la punta de la varita y luego desapareció.

-Doce y media de la mañana, no te olvides. -Le recordó Diggory mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y los papeles iban colocándose en distintos montones sobre él. -Y, ahora, zanjado este tema, toma, estas son las nuevas familias que piden un elfo doméstico para sus casas.  
-Cada día hay más... -musitó Hermione. -No me estoy quejando del trabajo, es sólo que...  
-Ya, crees que los magos deberían dejar "de sentirse superiores a todos las demás especies que viven con ellos", ¿verdad? -Le recitó Diggory las palabras que habían servido a Hermione de bandera para entrar en su departamento.

Hermione asintió, pero por alguna razón enrojeció. Una cosa era demostrar su desprecio con sus amigos y conocidos, y otra con su jefe. A la antigua Hermione le hubiera importando muy poco qué pensaba de ella sus profesores, pero la nueva había aprendido a callarse un poco.

-No te disgustes, Granger. Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no es todo tan blanco y negro. Últimamente se ha puesto muy de moda, porque la gente ya no tiene miedo. Ya no va a volver a aparecer un terrorista que acabe con todos, y muchas familias de mestizos quieren integrarse más en la sociedad mágica.  
-Vamos, que los mestizos quieren aparentar ser más magos, y los magos ahora tienen que hacer cursillos muggles para sobrevivir. -Concluyó Hermione.  
-Lo sé, Granger, el mundo está zumbado. Pero mientras se organice bien, nos evitaremos unos cuantos problemas. Y esa es nuestra labor. Ayudar a organizar la parte que nos toca.

Dicho esto, ambos se pusieron a trabajar, y tras recolocar a diez elfos domésticos en Irlanda y Gales, y mandar a un par de ellos a las cocinas de Hogwarts y a otro par a San Mungo, llegó la hora de comer, anunciada por la cabellera rubia de Luna y sus toquecitos a la puerta.

-Ahora sale, Lovegood, no te preocupes -. La saludó sin levantarse de su asiento Diggory.

Luna sonrió y esperó en el quicio de la puerta, mientras leía el último número del Quisquilloso. Cuando Hermione salió no había terminado aún de leerlo, pero caminó a su lado rumbo a la Torre de Cristal con los ojos aún en las letras que su padre había escrito.

-¿De qué va? -Preguntó Hermione para romper el hielo.

Nunca había sido tan amiga de Luna como Ginny, pero la chica le caía bien. Al principio, solía comer en el propio despacho y así podía aprovechar bien las horas de trabajo. Incluso salir un poco antes, para ir a buscar a Ron a Sortilegios Weasley y hacerlo paseando por el Londre muggle. Pero luego llegó Ginny y la sacó de su despacho, y más tarde Luna entró en el mismo departamento que Hermione y las comidas entre las tres resultaron tan rituales como aquellas que compartía con Harry y Ron en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera se les ocurrió romper la nueva tradición cuando Ginny entró en las Arpías de Holyhead, aunque se echaba de menos el espíritu enérgico de la pequeña de los Weasley, sobre todo con el carácter tranquilo o demasiado preocupado de Luna y Hermione.

-Son de unas criaturas que fascinaban a mi madre. El otro día mi padre encontró unos apuntes perdidos que los Pffyqunes habían escondido en una parte del jardín.  
-¿Cómo se llamaban? -Se interesó educadamente Hermione, aunque no pensaba preguntar qué demonios era un Pffyloquefuera.  
-En algunos lugares se conocen como los Diamantes Verdes, pero en realidad eso es sólo un nombre poético. Son originarios del Noreste de Europa y conocidos como los Enáneres. Pero son imposibles de encontrar.  
-¿Cómo has dicho? -De pronto Hermione se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo.  
-Que son imposibles de encontrar. Bueno, excepto para quien les ha visto antes.  
-No, no, digo lo de Diamantes Verdes -.Retrocedió Hermione en la conversación.

Miró hacia adelante. Ya casi habían llegado a la cafetería.

-¿Puedo leerlo un momento? -Le pidió la revista.  
-Claro -exclamó alegre Luna, porque generalmente Hermione nunca le pedía el Quisquilloso. -Yo puedo ir pidiendo mientras. ¿Lo de siempre?

Hermione asintió, distraída. Se sentó en la primera mesa que pilló y leyó con avidez el artículo. Tenía un montón de tonterías introductorias, típicas del señor Lovegood, pero había algo que le llamó la atención. Datos exactos, como el Bosque de los Enaeres, en Alemania, donde decían que se habían registrado los últimos testimonios de los Nénares, conocidos como Diamantes Verdes en Egipto y en Grecia. Por lo menos, ahí estaban de acuerdo. Sin embargo, la idea de que su línea de investigación coincidía con las paranoias extrañas del señor Lovegood le hizo sentir que no era todo sino un gran sinsentido y sólo estaba que perdiendo el tiempo.

A lo mejor tenía que hacer caso a Ron e irse con Harry al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, que ya había demostrado en el puesto de Prefecta lo bien que se le daba.

Cuando llegó Luna a la mesa, con dos jarras de cereveza de mantequilla y deseosa de tratar el tema de los Nénares con su amiga, Hermione ya estaba decidida a cambiar de tema.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

A Luna se le iluminaron los ojos, pero no preguntó qué era. Prefería que siguiera siendo una sorpresa.

-¿Tienes libre el próximo viernes a las doce y media?  
-Técnicamente no, pero puedo pedirlo. ¿Por?  
-Mi jefe tiene una entrevista con Newt Scamander, pero no puede ir. Así que hemos pensado que podríamos ir tú y yo a comer y a hablar con él. ¿Qué me dices?

No hizo falta que Luna dijera gran cosa. Su cara, un poema de felicidad, expresaba todo.

-Me encantaría.  
-No será mucho tiempo, pero al parece tiene un oferta de la que Diggory pensó que sería interesante hablar. Y... -de pronto Luna empezó a hacer gestos con los dedos, toda acalorada y sonriente -, ¿qué pasa?  
-Estoy pensando en cómo voy a llevar todos los libros para que me los firme, y, ay.

Hermione la miró con cariño. Luna era tranquila y siempre se tomaba su tiempo para hacer las cosas. Pero esta vez la emoción podía con ella, y se notaba. Se acordó entonces del bolsito sin fondo que tenía, y se ofreció a pasarse por su casa antes, para que pudiera recogerla. Luego podrían ir con polvos flu hasta Las Tres Escobas.

-¡Perfecto! Y podría pedirle a mi padre que te enseñe los apuntes de mi madre. Creo que ya casi no le quedan Tresimes pegados a los documentos.  
-¿Tresimes? -El buen humor de Luna era tan contagioso, que Hermione pensó que no pasaba nada si por una vez se saltaba la norma no escrita de no preguntarle a Luna sobre sus criaturas.  
-Sí, son unos bichitos que se quedan pegados al papel viejo y se alimentan de tinta. El problema es que el único limpia Tresimes que venden en Gran Bretaña estropea mucho la piel humana. ¿Te has fijado como está Pince? Pues es que cuidar toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts del festín de los Tresimes es muy costoso...

Vale, puede que alguno de los bichos de Luna sí existiera y todo. Al menos, ése en concreto tenía sentido. Aunque el nombre pareciera venir de una jugada de póker.

Quedaron pues con que dos días más tarde, viernes, pedirían el día libre y se dedicarían a trabajar en casa de Luna para la entrevista con el señor Scamander. Cuando se lo comentó a Diggory, éste decidió que mejor le daba libres jueves y viernes a Hermione, y que podía empezar a trabajar en esa pista que Luna le había dado. Al salir un par de horas antes de la oficina, Hermione decidió ir a visitar a Ron y a George al Callejón Diagon, y de paso pasar por el Boticario para ver si era verdad lo de los Tresimes.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la vieja señora le demostró que aquellos bichitos existían, y, movida por un resorte, Hermione preguntó sobre los Enáneres.

-Ay, jovencita, ya me gustaría que existieran. Hay una leyenda rusa que dice que las lágrimas de Enáres tenían propiedades mágicas tan poderosas como las de un unicornio o un fénix. ¡La de pociones que se podrían hacer con ello!

Sin embargo, las noticias no se acabaron ahí. Al llegar a Sortilegios Weasley descubrió que su ex novio estaba que trinaba con las noticias del El Profeta.

-Pero, ¿todavía seguís leyendo eso? -Preguntó Hermione cuando Ron le preguntó.  
-A mí no me mires -se defendió George -, que yo tengo mejor gusto que mi hermano.  
-Hombre, gracias, eso es un detalle -replicó Hermione.  
-No me refería a eso -se rió George.  
-Es que no puedo creérmelo. ¡Y luego pretenderá entrar de nuevo en el páis como que nada! -Exclamó Ron de nuevo.  
-¿De qué está hablando? -Se interesó por fin Hermione.  
-¿Recuerdas lo del proyecto pro-muggle del Ministerio? -Le preguntó a su vez George. -Pues resulta que un par de magos se han ido del país para evitar entrar en el programa. Malfoy entre ellos.

Sin querer, Hermione sonrió. Era como un zas en toda la boca a los del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Si sus medios eran más relevantes que su fin, eso no debería afectarles. Al fin y al cabo, la gente como Malfoy nunca iba a cambiar, así que tampoco importaba mucho si seguía el programa o no.

-No te preocupes, ya hemos subsanado ese problema -. La voz de Harry les hizo mirar a la entrada de la tienda. Hermione se había colado con el cartel de cerrado ya puesto, como tenía costumbre, así que la tienda estaba vacía.  
-¿Qué habéis montado?  
-No ha sido cosa mía -levantó las manos Harry en actitud de defensa mirando a Hermione.  
-¿Que habéis hecho? -Volvió a preguntar ésta, rebajando el tono y riendo un poco.  
-Al parecer, al Ministro le ha gustado tanto que ahora es obligatorio para todos, sí, George para ti también, que todo aquel mago que quiera vivir aquí más de tres meses, deberá hacer, mínimo una semana. Vamos, que viene casi con la carta de inmigración.  
-Es decir, que pueden escaparse ahora, pero en cuanto vuelvan, si quieren quedarse, tendrán que hacerlo.  
-Joder, ¡acabas de limpiar todo el país de sangre limpia! -Exclamó Ron. -Ni Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho mejor.  
-Va, no es para tanto -respondió Harry, pero sólo Hermione se dio cuenta de que se sentía incómodo porque acababa de caer que la conclusión a la que había llegado Ron era un punto de vista que a él ni se le había ocurrido observar.  
-Y, ¿qué tal tu día, Hermione? -Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Hermione les habló de su conversación con Diggory y con Luna, y terminó comentando algo sobre los Enáneres y lo que le había dicho la mujer del Boticario.

-El caso es que ese nombre a mí también me suena de algo -dejó caer George mientras se aseguraba de cerrar bien la tienda por dentro.  
Entró a la cocina que tenían en el interior de la tienda, seguido de sus amigos y hermano.  
-Pero tampoco me hagas mucho más caso, porque no sé de dónde lo he oído. -Se despidió desapareciendo por la chimenea.  
-Nosotros vamos a ir a donde Harry, que tenemos que hablar -comentó Ron como de pasada mientras tomaba polvos flu y los repartía entre sus amigos.

Hermione captó la intención de Ron de hablar con Harry, sobre aquello que había pasado entre ellos dos. Sonrió y se despidió de ellos:

-Ya os contaré cómo acaba esto. O si consigo que empiece.

 

 

 

Dos días más tarde, en una de las meses reservadas de las Tres Escobas Hermione por fin sintió que su vida estaba cambiando por fin, y que una nueva aventura empezaba. Dicen que la mayor aventura es conocerse así mismo, y que normalmente tener una aventura clásica, con peligros, zonas peligrosas e inexploradas, y criaturas mágicas es lo que te hace encontrar las respuestas que normalmente no hallabas. Para Harry, esa clase de aventuras había terminado. Ahora solo quería seguir siendo héroe común, pero no él sólo. A las órdenes -que siempre se saltaba -de sus jefes, y con una meta menos trágica que acabar con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Ron era harina de otro costal, pero en ambos casos los dos preferían la tranquilidad de una vida sin negaciones -ni de cariño, ni de dinero, ni de atención -que habían tenido siempre, por esta apacible existencia con sus altibajos típicos. Ella no. Ella quería volver a pasear por toda la isla británica buscando algo que le diera sentido a lo que pensaba. Así había sido el año en que cumplió diecinueve años, y echaba de menos parte de esa libertad. No el horrible peso de la soledad ni la sensación de tener que huir de la muerte una y otra vez. Pero las montañas, el aire fresco, la falta de normas absurdas, y no tener que ser siempre alguien social... Suponía que una parte de Luna se le estaba pegando irremediablemente, y, la verdad, tampoco le molestaba lo más mínimo.

 

Así que cuando el viernes al mediodía el gran Newt Scamander le dijo que probablemente estuviera sobre la gran pista sobre los Enáneres y que, aunque no sabía si tenían algo que ver con los elfos domésticos o no, que era lo que en un principio le había interesado, pensaba financiar aquel proyecto de todas maneras, Hermione sintió que volvía a tener once años y de descubrir Hogwarts. Bueno, más o menos. Nunca habría nada tan maravilloso como descubrir Hogwarts. Ni saber quién era su media naranja ni tener un bebé. Se podría parecer, pero si algo sabía Hermione es que lo mejor de algunas felicidades es cuando éstas depende de uno mismo, y no están atadas al azar y a las decisiones de los demás para con uno.

 

 

Tenía una semana para prepararse. Un poco de papeleo, conseguir el visado, hablar con la embajada alemana, conseguir un lugar donde quedarse a pasar las noches -Scamander conocía una, pero él nunca había estado en el Bosque de los Enáneres, así que no sabía lo lejos que estaban de allí -.

-Lo único que sé es que es una zona protegida y entra en los territorios de una casa noble. Creo que eran los Anhalt-Bernburg, de linaje sajón, porque parte de sus descendientes tienen lazos familiares con algunas familias británicas. Sé que ahora las cosas parecen pintar mal para ellos, pero no te engañes. El dinero que tienen les sigue abriendo muchas puertas, y a nosotros nos las seguirá cerrando. Así que cuando vayas allí, sé amable con el señor del lugar. Es posible que él sea tu llave para conseguir llevar a cabo tus investigaciones. Aún así, voy a añadir mi propia carta a la lista de cartas de recomendación que deberás utilizar como presentación del lugar. Oh, y lleva un par de vestidos de gala. No querrás aparecer con traje de submarinismo y aletas en los pies en un baile de bienvenida a tu honor como me pasó a mí en mi viaje a Indonesia.

 

 

Hermione apuntó todos los detalles, los consejos y la lista de cosas que probablemente necesitaría -estaba decidida a vivir en una tienda de campaña si el noble en cuestión le daba permiso -para sobrevivir allí. Ese fin de semana, Ginny tenía descanso, así que aprovecharía para ir de compras con ella y así despedirse además de ponerse al día con sus asuntos.

 

 

Y, aunque Hermione había leído mucho, nunca entendió del todo -porque en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ella había sido la única que no había cambiado de forma de ser, ni se había enfrentado a su propia personalidad y carácter -aquella frase tan repetida de Matthiessen.

_Un hombre sale de viaje, y es otro el que regresa._


	2. Chapter 2

Era de noche cuando por fin consiguió cruzar la frontera de Alemania. Aislados en la isla de Gran Bretaña, los británicos parecían vivir con la idea de que el resto del mundo vivía por y para ellos, o ni siquiera existían más que para enseñar geografía a los niños. El mundo mágico británico funcionaba aparte que el mundo muggle, al contrario que en el resto de Europa. Europa era una tierra vieja, donde las supersticiones seguían a la orden del día, y a pesar de la Ley de Restricción Mágica todas las grandes familias tenían sangre mágica. De hecho, la guerra entre sangre limpia y "sucia" no era más que otro nombre para designar una guerra de clases. La mayoría de los magos estudiaban en sus casas, con institutrices y maestros a la vieja usanza. Sin embargo, los pocos magos de casas humildes se veían obligados a estudiar hasta los quince años, y a prepararse como bien pudieran -algunos pedían plaza en los colegios de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang -para ir a la Universidad Mágica, que congregaba a casi todos los magos de Europa, y donde los idiomas predominantes eran el francés, el alemán y el latín.

En las cuarenta y ocho horas que tuvo Hermione para llegar allí -prefería mil veces el tren a un transportador -, aprendió un poco por encima las costumbres de los europeos gracias a las personas que se iban sentando con ella en el tren. Y si no hubiera sido por la última, un pareja de jóvenes que iba a hacer montañismo y ya conocían el Bosque de los Enáneres, no hubiera sabido cómo llegar.

-Parece un labertinto. Es sumamente fácil perderse.  
-¿Qué has dicho que vas a estudiar allí?  
-Oh, bueno, no a estudiar. Más bien a...  
-Bueno, hay mucha gente que va allí a fotografiar los lugares.  
-Claro que también hay otros tantos que vuelven con las manos vacíos.  
-Es curiosísimo. Siempre dicen que tienen grandes imágenes y enormes historias que contar, y al final, les pasa algo siempre como que les roban la cámara, o se olvidan algún carrete allí, o el propio duque los requisa los documentos.  
-Es un tipo curioso, extraño cuanto menos.  
-Dicen que perdió a toda su familia en una gran catástrofre y...  
-No le hagas caso. Es un tipo normal, sólo hay que conocerlo bien.  
-¿Acaso tú le conoces?  
-Bueno, no exactamente, pero...

La chica se quedó callada y a Hermione no se le pasó el brillo opaco de su última mirada antes de desviar la atención hacia la ventana. Eran una pareja bonita, rubios de ojos claros, que aunque no paraban de interrumpirse, lo hacían respetando los turnos de cada uno y sin perder la sonrisa. Hermione se acordó de cuando discutía con Ron, que uno de los dos siempre acababa a malas.

-A ver, no perdió a su familia, sólo que ésta se mudó. Hubo un... malentendido. O un desacuerdo más bien.  
-¿Renegó de su familia? -Preguntó Hermione porque, de alguna forma, le había venido Sirius a la cabeza.  
-Algo así, aunque no por las razones que todo el mundo dice. Digamos que tenía otros puntos de vista distintos.  
-Sí, de allí de donde vengo hemos tenido muchos malentendidos de esos -murmuró con intención.

Tenía la sospecha de que la joven era una bruja pero como no estaba segura de su acompañante, lo mejor era ir con tacto.

-¿De dónde eres?  
-De Londres. Aunque estudié en Escocia.  
-¿En Escocia?  
-Bueno, creo que el colegio estaba en Escocia.  
-¿Tan mala eres en Geografía?  
-Depende qué mapas sea los que esté leyendo.  
-Tiene razón -. La mirada de reconocimiento de la chica le hizo entender que había acertado. -Algunos no saben dónde colocar bien los sitios.  
-¿Ah si? -Preguntó él con esceptismo.  
-Sí, por ejemplo, me sé de un chico que lo mismo le da poner Sevilla que Galicia en un mapa, ¿verdad?  
-Bueno, eso ha sido un pequeño fallo. Todo el mundo lo tiene.  
-Vaya verano me has dado.  
-¿Te quejarás?  
-No, no me quejo.

Cuando el chico se ofreció a traerles algo de la cafetería del tren, ellas aprovecharon para hablar.

-No te aconsejo quedarte a dormir en el bosque, a no ser que te entrevistes con el hijo del duque, que es quien vive allí. Pero rara vez sale de su casa, excepto para pasear solo por allí. Aún tiene a gente a su cargo, y es mejor que hables con ellos. De hecho, te aconsejo que hables con el guardabosques y su familia, que conocen la zona mejor que nadie, y son gente muy amable. De hecho, son parientes míos, así que pueden darte un par de consejos sobre -la chica bajó el tono de voz y se acercó a Hermione -ciertas criaturas. Toma, te daré su dirección. Les mandaré una mensaje en cuanto tenga tiempo.  
-¿Por lechu...?  
-Oh, no, alguno de ellos son muggles, así que tenemos que tirar de ordenadores y demás aparatos eléctricos.  
-¿Ordenadores?

Y así fue como el final de la conversación cambió completamente el rumbo e hizo sentir a Hermione como si hubiera dejado de pertenecer al mundo que la vio nacer. Como si ella misma hubiera renegado, en algún momento, de su mundo y se hubiera decantado por aquel que Hogwarts había abierto para ella. No se arrepentía, claro, pero sentir que no formaba parte de algo siempre era doloroso. Puede que no fuera más que cuestión de tomar la decisión correspondiente, Hermione tenía que admitirse así misma que le faltaba valor para tratar de encajar en ambos mundos. Aunque mirando a la joven que tonteaba con su novio y hablaba con ella con toda naturalidad no parecía muy complicado.

La dirección que la muchacha le había escrito le llevó hasta una enorme casa de piedra y madera situada en los lindes de un frondoso bosque. Los árboles, altos, esbeltos, y de hoja perenne daban paso a una vegetación donde las sombras parecían jugar al escondite si mirabas muy detenidamente. Mientras que el Bosque Prohibido inspiraba cierto temor y rechazo, éste parecía algo más inocente, como si guardara secretos que llevaban tiempo queriendo revelarse.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad? -Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione se preguntó si siempre que viajara iba a comparar todo aquello que conocía por primera vez, con lo que ya había vivido. Porque si el Bosque de los Enáneres le traía a la memoria al Bosque Prohibido, la señora que resultó ser la tía abuela de la muchacha del tren le recordaba a una Molly Weasley con un montón de pecas menos y unos enormes ojos azules. Pelirroja, redondita y cargando una cesta gigante que, por los esfuerzos de la mujer al emprender de nuevo el camino, debía de pesar bastante.

-Oh, querida, perdón por no presentarme, soy la señora Heissen-Berg, la esposa del guardabosques.  
-Me habían hablado de usted, sí -comentó Hermione que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. -Yo soy Hermione Granger.  
-Maravilloso. ¡Llevamos esperando tu llegada desde hace una semana! ¿Qué tal el viaje en tren? Precioso, ¿verdad?  
-Una pasada. -Eso había que reconocerlo.  
-Pero, ven, pasa, pasa. Ahora mismo te traigo algo de comer. Aparte de lo que nos dijo mi sobrina, también recibimos un par de lechuzas de la Universidad Mágica. Mi sobrino Bob estará encantado de conocerte, lleva tratando de trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Gobierno Mágico Británico ni sé el tiempo. Pero entre la guerra y demás, nada. Ahora, con la ley de reinsercción social que estáis llevando a cabo allí, le será más fácil.

Hermione se hubiera maravillado de la capacidad que tenía la mujer para hablar, ordenar la salita, y preparar la comida. Un par de movimientos de varita y en la mesa apareció un suculento desayuno compuesto por huevos, leche, mermelada, rebanadas de pan, arándanos, mandarinas, y muchos tipos de fruta de temporada y de fuera de ella.

-Come, mujer, que estarás cansada. Y si tienes hambre -algo que Hermione dudaba mucho -, sólo tienes que avisar a Pinker que te traerá lo que necesitas.  
-¿Pinker?  
-Es nuestra elfina doméstica. Si no fuera por ella, dudo que pudiéramos cuidar de nosotros y nuestra familia, además del bosque. Y más con los nuevos cambios.  
-La verdad es que conozco muy poco del Bosque. He venido para hacer unas investigaciones, pero aún tengo que revisar un par de notas, y lo cierto es que no sé muy bien cómo empezar.

Cuando había llegado a casa de los Lovegood casi no le había dado tiempo a echar vistazo alguno a los apuntes de la madre de Luna, porque, al igual que Harry, se había conmocionado al ver cómo ésta había decorado su habitación y decidió guardarlos para más adelante, y dedicar el tiempo que disponía en ese momento para estar con su amiga.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?  
-Lo que pueda encontrar sobre los Enáneres... -suspiró Hermione.  
-Bueno, yo no sé mucho, pero es posible que Bob sí lo sepa. Hasta hace unos años, trabajaba en el equipo de investigación de la fauna y la flora de este bosque, con intención de seguir la tradición familiar y relevar a mi marido cuando le tocara. Pero, ahora mismo, desde la vuelta del duque, que es el legítimo dueño de las tierras, aunque su familia concediera ciertos privilegios a la Universidad... No sé, las cosas no andan muy bien. Y mi pobre Egbert bastante tiene con tratar de que el duque no se prenda fuego en su mansión y acabe quemando todas sus tierras con él. Que no sería ni el primero ni el último noble que lo hace, por esas de que como no tiene descendientes...  
-¿Tan mayor es?  
-Uy, no, hija, no. Eso es lo más triste. No tendrá ni cincuenta años, harto que llegue a los treinta y cinco. Pero ay, el pobre hombre está enfermo. Y nadie sabe qué le ocurre.  
-¿No ha ido al médico?  
-Estuvo internado en San Mungo hace un tiempo, pero le dieron el alta porque no encontraron nada raro. E incluso estuvo haciéndose varias pruebas en el Instituto de Salud de la Universidad pero ni por esas. Y ya sabes que aquí en Europa no son tan cerrados, perdone la expresión, como en Inglaterra, y van desarrollando las patentes y los proyectos en paralelo con la ciencia muggle, porque oye, maravillas las que hacen estos muggles nuestros sin varitas. Yo desde el tema de los clones, que fue el primer trabajo que hicieron los muggles solos, les tengo en un alta estima. Pero no hubo manera de ayudarlo. Y mira que era agradable de niño. Una preciosidad de chaval. Tan atento, amable, buena persona y, ay, lo que le gustaba su bosque. Vivía por y para él. Incluso una vez graduado en la Universidad, sí, hija, hizo exactamente lo mismo que tú, y de hecho, estuvo de acuerdo con las investigaciones que se llevaron a cabo. Pero una vez volvió de sus viajes por Oriente Próximo y todo cambió. Todo cambió radicalmente.  
-¡Janika! Mujer, ¿con quién hablas ahora? -Se escuchó de pronto una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Egbert, querido, llegas justo a tiempo. -Se levantó su mujer para preparar un plato para el nuevo comensal. -Pasa, pasa, que ya ha llegado la chiquilla inglesa. ¿Está Bob por ahí?  
-Un momento, mujer, que tengo compañía. No vas a creer a quién tenemos aquí.

Y tal y como el señor Egbert Heissen-Berg había predicho, Hermione no lo creyó a pesar de que no había duda alguna. Mientras el marido de Janika se sentaba a la mesa, Hermione se descubrió así misma comparando -nunca se quitaría esa manía, ni aunque viviera mil años y viajara a otros planetas -al viejo y al reciente Draco Malfoy. Las últimas veces que se habían visto no había habido tiempo, ni siquiera interés, en fijarse el uno en el otro. Aunque Hermione siempre había sido atenta y capaz de retener hasta el mínimo detalle de las personas que la rodeaban, cuando Harry, Ron y ella aparecieron en Malfoy Manor con la cara hinchada y rojiza, Hermione no pudo y no quiso ver el aura cadente que envolvía a Draco.

Toda la energía vital de su compañero de curso había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente cuando ambos cursaron sexto, pero tras la muerte de Dumbledore y la presencia de Voldemort en su casa, Draco había dejado para siempre a aquel niño mimado cuya vida sólo era un juego en el que él siempre ganaba. Había aprendido por las malas, como estas cosas siempre se aprenden, la importancia de una familia. No de la sangre como decía Bellatrix, ni del poder del dinero como alardeaba Lucius, sino del hecho de que estuvieran unidos, como siempre había querido Narcissa. Los Weasley y los Malfoy podían ser completamente opuestos los unos a los otros, pero si algo tenían en común es que entre ellos se querían, y por la familia se harían los mayores sacrificios. Y eso fue lo que descubrió Draco durante la guerra: cuánto más héroe era su madre, por conseguir mantenerlos a todos con vida y junto a ella, que su padre.

 

Sin embargo, habría tenido que estar completamente ciega para no darse cuenta del cambio ocurrido en el chico. Más alto, con el rosto más serio, de porte aún más elegante ahora que las ojeras y las pesadillas habían ido menguando. Aún tenía noches en las que se despertaba con los gritos de algún recuerdo que se retorcía entre luces verdes y crucios, entre aullidos y risas histéricas. Pero, desde que había llegado al Bosque de los Enáneres, para pasar una temporada en casa del duque, más y más noches dormía de tirón.

 

La mirada de reconocimiento que le lanzó tenía que haberle dicho todo. Parecía como si fuera otra persona, nada que ver con el Draco anterior, pero, en realidad, ¿qué sabía ella realmente de él? Al fin y al cabo, bien podría haber sido todo una máscara, un disfraz para inspirar respeto que había conseguido exactamente lo contrario. Y, de todas maneras, tras el juicio del Wizengamot casi nadie había sabido de él. Algo sobre la restauración de Malfoy Manor, otro poco sobre el traspaso de Lucius desde Azkaban hasta un centro psiquiátrico de San Mungo para tratar las torturas que los Malfoy alegaban haber sufrido -y que Hermione sospechaba que eran más verdad que mentira, por lo que Harry le había comentado sobre el comportamiento que Voldemort con sus mortífagos cuando fallaban -, y un par de detalles sobre la vuelta de Draco a Hogwarts, en la que lo único que destacó fueron las altas calificaciones que casi consiguieron evitar que Hermione fuera la primera de su promoción.

 

El _¿qué haces aquí?_ atónito que se leía en los ojos de Hermione fue contestado con un mudo _déjalo_ tranquilo y algo aburrido de Draco.

-¿Y este jovencito es...? -Preguntó la señora Heissen-Berg  
-El nuevo pariente del duque Anhalt-Bernburg -respondió con cierta pomposidad Egbert.  
-Vamos, que tenemos heredero -se sorprendió su mujer.  
-Bueno, no sé yo si iría tan lejos. Antes el jovencito tendría que demostrar que este bosque le gusta y no sé yo cuánto de acostumbrado está a andar entre zonas de barro y a lidiar con centauros, chizpurfles, bundimuns, doxys. Eso sin contar que aún quedan algunos ejemplares de Erkling de la plaga que vino desde la Selva Negra.  
-¿Plaga de Erkling?

Todo el mundo que se hubiera leído Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, sabía que los Erkling comían niños y que había traído de cabeza al Ministerio Alemán hasta que éste incrementó el control de estas criaturas.

-Oh, tranquila, fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo aún era un bebé -le quitó importancia Janika.  
-Aún así, puede parecer un bosque tranquilo, pero... Que no sea como el Bosque Prohibido al que estáis acostumbrados no significa que más de uno no haya encontrado aquí su tumba. -Concluyó Egbert con un orgullo extraño. -En fin, querida, te dejo que en realidad solo venía porque necesito comprobar que los granian están bien, antes de partir.  
-¿Adónde? -Se asombró su mujer que acababa de dejar el plato de Draco.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy, en lugar de hacer amago alguno de comer, se alejaba prudencial y disimuladamente del plato. ¡Por fin un rasgo Malfoy que reconocía!

-Oh, ¿no te he contado? -Se sorprendió Egbert -Veníamos a recoger a la señorita...

Miró a Hermione intencionadamente y ésta, tras atragantantarse con un trozo de pan y toser un par de veces, completó la frase:

-Granger, Hermione Granger.  
-La señorita Granger. Al parecer, el duque quiere que presente sus respetos ante la Casa de Anhalt-Bernburg.

Hermione recordó lo que le había dicho Scamander, como también el pequeño detalle que no tenía nada que ponerse.

-No sé si queda bien que vaya así -musitó una disculpa pobre para ver si la señora Heissen-Berg entendía exactamente lo que quería decir.

Desgraciadamente, aparte de ella también Malfoy la entendió y le dedicó una mirada que parecía dejar muy claro que ni aunque fuera con el mejor vestido de Narcissa quedaría bien. Hermione le ignoró -cielos, hasta echaba de menos el callado y aparentemente maduro Malfoy. Aunque tampoco es que esta nueva versión del viejo Malfoy hubiera abierto aún la boca - y Janika la entendió.

-No te preocupes, Bob llegará en cualquier momento y te acompañará al pueblo. Allí podrás comprar algunas cosas para tus trabajos aquí, pero no hace falta que te pilles una tienda de campaña. Te prepararé una de las habitaciones de la casa de huéspedes.  
-¿No se puede acampar en el bosque?

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de aquella pregunta. No por la mirada condescendiente que le dirigió el matrimonio Heissen-Berg, sino por la clara directa de Malfoy de que había que ser imbécil integral para cuestionar algo tan simple.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Es demasiado peligroso. Además, que si fueras con un equipo correspondiente y tuvieras el permiso del duque, aún, pero no, así, tú sola no.

Se calló a tiempo de decir que ella sola -bueno, con Harry -había sobrevivido a peligros que probablemente ellos ni conocieran. No lo dijo por respeto, pero después se arrepintió siquiera de haber pensado así. ¿Qué sabía ella de la vida que habían llevado los Heissen-Berg? Pueden que no tuvieran ese afán suicida que caracterizaba a Hagrid, pero eso tampoco quería decir que no se hubieran enfrentado a peligros que les superasen.

-Entonces, quizás sea mejor que me vaya ya -habló por primera vez Malfoy, levantándose de su asiento.  
-Por supuesto, señorito Malfoy. Lamento profundamente que haya tenido que venir para nada. La próxima vez le avisaremos cuando estemos más seguros. -Se levantó y disculpó Egbert.  
-Eso espero -respondió Malfoy secamente pero sin perder la sonrisa.  
-¿Qué hacías aquí ? -Preguntó entonces Hermione, ignorando las asustadas miradas de los dos alemanes.  
-Venía a recogerla, señorita Granger. Para llevarla ante el Duque Anhalt-Bernburg -respondió Malfoy, y sólo Hermione detectó el tono de burla con que lo hizo.  
-¿Vas a llevarme tú hasta allá? -Se asombró y casi asustó ella.  
-Supongo que te referirás a que te guiaré hasta allá. Porque no tengo ninguna intención de hacer lo que hará un Aetronan. Aún soy muy joven para actuar como un caballo alado, si es que existe una edad para ello.

Hermione empezaba a molestarse con la nueva actitud de señorito, que por otra parte Malfoy siempre había tenido, que el chico enarbolaba. Los amables alemanes la miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues no entraba en sus cabezas que alguien pudiera tratar con tan poco respeto a un señor, y menos cuando podría llegar a ser el heredero de las tierras donde vivían. La señora Heissen-Berg se había quedado tan blanca, que Hermione se mordió la lengua al responder, por si acaso la mujer cambiaba de opinión y decidía no darla cobijo. Además, aún no tenía que el permiso del duque para entrar en sus tierras. Maldito Malfoy, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer en su vida cuando había desaparecido de la de todo el mundo?

Bob, al igual que su tía, era un muchacho redondo y muy charlatán. En cuanto supo quién era Hermione se lanzó a hablar de todo lo que sabía sobre la fauna y la flora de Alemania, de los proyectos de la Universidad, de la relación entre las embajadas del Ministerio de Magia Británico y Alemán. Aunque, también había que admitir que escuchaba con suma avidez todo aquello que Hermione pudiera contarle sobre Londres y los parajes de Escocia, sobre Hogwarts y sobre lo que había conocido en sus viajes por Oriente Medio. El único problema de hablar con Bob era que el chico iba de tema en tema sin que Hermione pudiera entender la relación hasta un rato más tarde, sintiéndose perdida los primeros momentos, a veces cruaciales, de cada nuevo discurso.

 

Tras una mañana productiva en el centro del pueblo, donde entusiasmaron a la señora del sastre con el encargo de remendar un par de vestidos viejos de gala que estaban aún en buenas condiciones, para que Hermione pudiera vestirlos, Bob le acompañó hasta la casa de los huéspedes.

-Ven, voy a enseñarte cuál será tu Aetronan. Será mejor que vayas con él a todas partes si quieres moverte por este bosque. Es muchísimo más grande de lo que parece, porque es un auténtico laberinto.  
-Bueno, supongo que con un buen mapa y el encantamiento brújula conseguiré no perderme -trató de aliviar un poco el tema Hermione.  
-Oh, no, te perderás igualmente. De hecho, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. La única manera de conocer bien una cosa es perderse en ella.

Lo más probable es que andes por una zona y de pronto aparezcas en otra. Las sombras se mueven a través de los árboles y si una te pilla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan rápido que nunca te darías cuenta, te llevarán a la otra punta del bosque. No suelen hacerlo con mala intención, pero a veces es un gran inconveniente. -Se paró delante de los establos y abrió la puerta -. Claro que a veces te gustaría que vinieran a por ti y siempre se hacen de rogar.

-Y eso, ¿cómo lo sabéis?  
-Bueno, a parte de la sabiduría popular, se hizo más famoso cuando Kelvin Branden inventó el primer prototipo de un traslador, porque uso parte de la esencia de las sombras. Y, porque además, hay criaturas, como los caballos alados y los fenix que las pueden mantener a raya. Por eso viajamos con los Aetronan, que son parecidos a los threstal, pero que todo el mundo puede ver. Además, es más fácil capturar un Aetronan que un fenix.

Después de que Bob le enseñara cómo cuidar del animal y cómo montarlo sin que la criatura se ofendiera y le propinara una buena coz, Hermione decidió invitarle a pasar a tomar un café. Al entrar al salón, ambos vieron a un elfo doméstico.

-¿Ésta es Pinker?  
-Oh, no. Pinker vive con mis tíos abuelos. Éste es Luzse, es tu propio elfo doméstico.  
-Pero yo no quiero un elfo doméstico -se escandalizó Hermione.  
-No deberías decir eso -le recriminó Bob y Hermione descubrió que el chico ponía una cara similar a la de Egbert cuando se escandalizaba por algo que creía de mala educación.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Aparte de que es una gran falta de respeto, es una tradición aquí. Igual que no rechazaste la comida de mi tía abuela cuando te invitó esta mañana, tampoco deberías rechazar a su elfo doméstico. Si no quieres, no le mandes nada, pero no hagas de menos a una criatura a la que hace feliz servirte.

Hermione calló un momento, y Bob aprovechó para pedirle a Luzse que les prepara algo, que estaban cansados de andar y hambrientos. Recordaba que Ron le había comentado algo parecido alguna vez, pero siempre se le había antojado una tradición clasista y egoísta. La P.E.D.D.O. había sido fundada con la idea de erradicar esas tradiciones, o de, al menos, mejorar las condiciones de vida de los elfos. Durante su tiempo en la oficina de Recolocación de Elfos domésticos había visto cuán útil sería un proyecto así. Pero oírselo decir a Bob que, aunque le acabara de conocer, demostraba tener una gran simpatía por todas las criaturas del mundo, excepto las acromántulas y los escorbutos, hacía que una parte de ella sintiera una pequeña vergüenza. Sin embargo, no era algo que pudiera dejar dejar pasar así como así, y, como además, era ésa la respuesta que estaba buscando en ese bosque, le preguntó si sabía qué relación tenían los elfos domésticos con los enáneres, porque había leído algo por ahí.

-Hay ciertas leyendas por esta zona acerca de eso. -Reflexionó él una vez que Luzse hubo puesto todo sobre la mesa. -Pero si les preguntas a ellos nunca te lo dirán. Ni siquiera aunque se lo ordenes. Es como una máxima que tienen: no revelarle a nadie de dónde provienen. Sin embargo, eso no quita que haya historias populares sobre el tema. Se dice que el Bosque de los Enáneres recibe su nombre por las extrañas criaturas que vivían en él. Hubo un tiempo que existía una gran ciudad donde ahora sólo hay rocas y vegetación, porque nadie ha encontrado ese poblado. Era un lugar próspero, sano y alegre. Y la alegría se debía a los Enáneres. Estos animales, aunque tenían forma de gnomos, se parecían más a un mezcla de kneazle y puffskein. Los únicos dibujos que hay sobre ellos les presentan como gatitos que andaban sobre dos patas y que les gustaba llevar sombreros de copa. Pero lo importante era la fidelidad con la que se quedaban en un familia, y en aquella ciudad todos tenían al menos un Enáner para cada uno. Eran una fuente de calor y emanaban una gran cantidad de energía mágica que hacía que los pastos crecieran más fuertes y sanos. Eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, los seres opuestos de los dementores, porque se alimentaban de las penas ajenas. Por eso la ciudad fue una maravilla en su tiempo, porque anulaba la rabia, el odio, el rencor, la tristeza y la apatía. Nadie tenía de qué lamentarse y todos pensaban de la mejor manera para arreglar sus problemas. Sin embargo, los Enáneres no podían hacer nada con la preocupación que les vino encima a los habitantes del lugar cuando vieron cómo sus dulces mascotas morían por que ya no quedaban penas que les dieran de comer. Nadie sabe qué pasó después, pero el hecho es que nadie ha encontrado ni rastro alguno de la ciudad, ni un solo Enáner vivo. Se presupone que muchos evolucionaron a los elfos domésticos porque los primeros elfos tenían cabeza de gato, y seguían con la tradición de estar ligados de por vida a sus familias y hacerlas feliz

-Es una leyenda muy bonita -admitió Hermione.  
-E interesante. Si pudiera dar con la antigua metrópoli podríamos testificar para que aprobaran el Bosque de los Enáneres como un Centro de Estudio Biológico, la Universidad podría volver a encargarse de él. -Suspiró Bob  
-¿Quieres quitarle las tierras al señor duque? -Se rió Hermione.  
-No, no. Pero creo que le vendría bien.  
-¿Quedarse sin su herencia?  
-Era un tipo normal hasta que tuvo que volver aquí. A mí me gusta esta zona, pero no sé qué tendrá su castillo o palacete, nunca me acabo de aclarar del todo, que desde que volvió no ha parado de ser un peligro. Y más para sí mismo que para los demás. En realidad me caía bien. Ahora...  
-¿Ahora no?  
-Ahora siento que no le conozco. ¿No te pasa? Que después de un tiempo cuando creías que conocías a una persona del todo, pasa algo y esa sensación desaparece. Y tienes que empezar de nuevo y ya no sabes qué hacer.  
-La verdad es que no me ha pasado muy a menudo. O sea, sí he cambiado la opinión de algunas personas, pero también es verdad que rara vez dudé de aquellos que luego resultaron ser buenas personas. -Admitió Hermione.  
-Afortunada eres, entonces. O eso, o aún te queda mucho por aprender.  
-Supongo que mañana empezaré a hacerlo. Bueno, si el duque se decide a darme el permiso de investigación o no.  
-Ahí va, es cierto. Mi tío le mandó una lechuza esta mañana. Debería llegar de un momento a otro, con la respuesta o la invitación.  
-¿De verdad hay bailes de gala y eso? -Se asustó un poco Hermione.

 

Puede que su pelo hubiera mejorado desde que entró en primero en Hogwarts, pero seguía siendo casi misión imposible domarlo, y cuando había preparado su baúl de cosas para llevar para allá, en ninguna lista de todas las que hizo para que no se le olvidara nada, había metido poción alisadora. A lo mucho, el cepillo y un par de gomas para que no le molestara cuando estuviera en el bosque.

-Eso dicen. Yo nunca he estado. -Al ver la cara de Hermione, se apresuró a explicarse. -Al ser sobrino del guardabosques, llevaba el permiso casi como herencia.

En ese momento, una lechuza entró por la ventana con la invitación del duque atada en la patita. Escrita con tinta plateada sobre pergamino oscuro, resaltaba una letra elegante, pequeña y bonita. Hermione admiró las mayúsculas con las que el duque había escrito aquello, en especial aquellas que ella misma tenía en su nombre y le pareció que tenían un toque precioso.

-¿Quién es D. Malfoy? -Preguntó de pronto Bob mientras ella seguía admirando la hermosa letra de aquellas dos líneas que le decían que pasarían a buscarla a las ocho.

-¿Quién?

-El chico que firma la carta.

Oh. Mierda. Por un momento, se había olvidado de la existencia de Draco. Así que a las ocho tendría que prepararse para un viaje a través de un bosque que había sido capaz de tragarse una ciudad entera en el tiempo y en el espacio, montada en un caballo alado, rumbo a un castillo donde les esperaba un duque que le recordaba vagamente al antihéroe del que Beedle el Bardo había escrito en el Corazón peludo del brujo.

En otras palabras, más le valía descansar un poco para prepararse para lo que, sospechaba, sería el principio de sus aventuras. No tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto acertaba.

Al otro lado del Bosque de los Enáneres, se encontraba el viejo palacete de uno de los herederos de los Anhalt-Bernburg. Cuando Lucius Malfoy le había comentado a su hijo que había encontrado una forma de cumplir su deseo de exiliarse de Gran Bretaña sin perder su estatus social, Draco nunca pensó que éste le mandaría a vivir con un tío loco. Oswald Bernburg era el hijo de la segunda esposa del primo segundo del padre de Abraham Malfoy, su abuelo, y, de alguna manera que Draco no acababa de entender a la primera, y tampoco tenía tiempo ni ganas de pensar en ello, esto podría convertirle en el heredero de su palacio. Por supuesto, Oswald no tenía intención de darle todo lo que tenía a un completo extraño, menos cuando aún estaba a tiempo de tomar esposa y tener hijos por muy loco y autista que el hombre fuera. Así que a Draco le pareció completamente plausible que su... ¿Primo? Le invitara a pasar un tiempo con él para conocerle y ver si era merecedor de su confianza. Una vez recibida la carta, Draco tardó un par de días en preparar todo lo que tendría que llevarse a esas nuevas tierras, donde, por fin, podría disfrutar de esa superficialidad de la que gozaba cuando era un niño, antes de que todo se complicara.

 

Quería volver a ser aquel chiquillo sin miedos que confiaba en lo que le decían sus mayores, y que no le importaba no destacar siempre y cuando no existieran problemas a los que enfrentarse. Estaba harto de ir contra el mundo, contra la sociedad y a la vez cansado de dejarse llevar por ella. No quería más historias de casas enemigas, que si eras de Slytherin entonces no te importaba nada más que destruir el mundo, y que si eras Gryffindor todo saldría tal y como querías. No soportaba ni un minuto más respirar el mismo aire de Inglaterra que todos aquellos a los que conocía y que nunca sabría cómo eran. Nada de lo que quedaba en Reino Unido era lo que una vez fue, y no quería quedarse allí a construir un nuevo futuro. Quería largarse, llegar a algún lado y que alguien hiciera todo por él. Ya se encargaría él de quejarse, y poner críticas a todo, de pedir por esa boquita cuando se le antojara y tomar prestado para no devolver nunca más aquello que le gustaba, como cuando era un crío.

 

Sin embargo, desde que había pisado aquella mansión y decidido que quería ser el heredero de las tierras, todo había salido patas arriba. A él no le interesaba el castillo, pero adoraba aquellos bosques. Le daba una vitalidad, una pasión por todo lo que hasta entonces le provocaba total apatía, que a través de largos y solitarios paseos a pie, o montado en su aetronan favorito, podía reflexionar sobre asuntos que siempre le inspiraron cierto temor y desconfianza. Pero su primo estaba loco de atar. Ido de la olla, enfermo aunque los expertos de San Mungo hubieran dicho lo contrario. Tenía extraños caprichos y un gusto tan horrible en la decoración que Draco estaba seguro de que en realidad era pariente de Barbaazul y cualquier día su, cada día más extinguida, rubia cabellera y su cabeza iban a acabar decorando la enorme araña que iluminaba el comedor donde se reunían para cenar, siendo ese momento el único en que coincidía con su primo. Cerraba la puerta del dormitorio con un conjuro y ordenaba al elfo doméstico que le habían asignado que no dejara pasar a su primo, independientemente de lo que éste le dijera u ordenara. Hasta se planteó volver a Malfoy Manor, pero gracias al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y en su cabeza, más concretamente, toda la culpa era de San Potter, la humillación por fallar sería por partida doble, y todo el mundo sabía que Draco tenía más de orgulloso que de sentido de la supervivencia, por no hablar de sentido común.

 

 

Así que cuando le dijeron que tendría que ir a buscar a un nuevo explorador que necesitaba el permiso de su primo para campar a sus aires por el bosque, Draco no pudo sino saltar de alegría. Oswald había estudiado Biología en la Universidad Mágica y le fascinaba todo aquello que tuviera algo que ver. Probablemente se tiraran horas y horas estudiando entre ambos todo aquello que a Oswald le intereara, y cuando se aburriera del explorador en cuestión, o le mandaría a tomar viento fresco o a decorar el jardín de su casa con la cabeza tan perfectamente rebanada que sería la envidia de todos los fantasmas de El Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza que había en Hogwarts.  
El problema fue cuando descubrió que el nuevo explorador no era otro sino Hermione Granger. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la chica, a parte de que fuera la mejor amiga de San Potter y Comadreja; ni que fuera la primera de su promoción cuando tenía que haberlo sido él; ni que fuera de padres muggles y eso fuera un poco en contra de lo que siempre había pensado -aunque tras la guerra, prefería no darle muchas vueltas a estas ideas -; y de que tuviera un pelo tan jodidamente horrible que fuera imposible verla bonita, pero es que no sabía que afán tenía aquella muchacha por relacionarse con él. Bueno, más que con él con esos miembros de su familia que hacían que su vida -y la de todo el mundo -corriera verdaderos peligros.

 

Y es que, podrían pasar cientos de años, o sufrir un hechizo desmemorizador, pero Draco nunca conseguiría sacarse de la cabeza los gritos de Hermione durante la tortura a la que Bellatrix la sometió en Malfoy Manor. Su madre podría haber reconstruido la mansión desde sus cimientos, pero aquella escena nunca se borraría de su mente. Cada vez que pasaba por el salón -jamás se detenía en él -, la escena se reproducía una y otra vez ante sus ojos, dándole arcadas y obligándole a salir rápidamente de allí y sentarse en cualquier sitio hasta que dejaba de temblar. ¿Por qué se acordaba él casi más que la propia Hermione de la escena? Quizás porque no había sido una loca mortífaga cualquiera, sino su tía; porque no había ocurrido en cualquier sitio, sino en su salón, donde tantas veces había jugado con Pansy, Theo, Daphne y Gregory. Porque los cruciatus tenían como primer objetivo eliminar cualquier rastro de hidrocortisona, lo que imposibilitaba a la víctima a bloquear los malos recuerdos, y Draco había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le habían torturado. Por eso, encontrársela de nuevo allí, frente a frente, en una situación de peligro inminente -¿Es que la chica era tonta? ¿Bosque extraño, personas amables, duque treintañero solitario? Siempre había pensado que ella era la lista del trío calavera, pero ¿de verdad habían salvado ellos al mundo mágico? -, después de haberla tratado de salvar en vano en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Uno, porque a lo mejor el destino era un tipo sádico y cruel, y había decidido que ahora sí podría salvarla.

Dos, porque ella traía consigo recuerdos que más que avergonzarle, le dolían. Porque si ahora por fin había empezado a conseguir dormir por las noches, ahora se daría con un canto en los dientes si podía pegar un ojo con la preocupación.

Y tres porque, de haber sido cualquier persona, pase, pero justo Hermione Granger... Tenía que ser una broma del destino, lo que le devolvía al paso uno.

 

La primera solución con la que se encontró, una vez sentado a la mesa de los amables guardabosques -¿por qué el viejo Dumbledore no había contratado a personas así de normales para Hogwarts en lugar de al semi gigante de Hagrid? En serio, los héroes del mundo mágico británico eran todos para formar un circo de raros -, fue la de hacerse el irritable Malfoy que también sabía representar, para que la chica quisiera largarse de allí y dejarles a todos tranquilo. Mala idea. Si hubiera sido Pansy Parkinson o Astoria Greengrass ambas hubieran pasado del tema, y se hubieran ido a otro lado; pero las de Gryffindor tenían la horrorosa manía de querer quitar de un puntapié a todo aquel que les estorbaba, y eran incapaces de pillar indirecta alguna, así que, cuando Draco partió en busca de Hermione a la casa de los huéspedes, supuso que verle a él ahí a ella le habrían dado más ganas de quedarse. Sólo por joder. Típico de Gryffindor.

 

Hermione le esperaba más cerca del bosque que de la casa. El vestido rosa pálido se deja adivinar por debajo de la capa que la envolvía, aunque no pegara mucho con sus botas de montar. Draco estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero pensó que mejor probaría una segunda táctica: la de voy a ignorarte y así cuando te grite peligro me tomarás más en serio. Por supuesto, Hermione, que alucinaba en colores y no solo por todos los que había según se adentraban en el bosque, estaba empezando a mosquearse. Cuando llegaron al palacio, Hermione estaba más que decidida a desconfiar de él todo y más. El chico no había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo, la había guiado sin problemas y con exactitud hacia el lugar, y no había tratado de atacarla en ningún momento. Evidentemente, las alarmas de peligro estaban todas encendidas, concentradas en Draco y olvídándose del duqe, del caul tenían todos la seguridad de que sufría trastornos de personalidad.  
Pero cuando Hermione se inclinó en una educada reverencia ante Oswald Bernburg, tanto Draco como ella pensaron que todo no eran más que exageraciones de la gente. Draco no había visto nunca antes los ojos de su primo brillar con tanta fuerza, como si le estuviera queriendo decir algo muy concreto a Hermione y sólo tuviera sus pupilas para expresarse. Cuando se sentaron a comer y ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre las criaturas del Bosque de los Enáneres, el joven Oswald parecía haber recuperado sus veinte años, cuando todo le parecía posible.

-Ay, cómo añoro los viejos tiempos. Recuerdo cuando yo era un jovenzuelo, y mis padres aún residían aquí, y estaban todos en ese club de la Universidad que estudiaban todas las criaturas del lugar. Solían reunirse aquí, y se cantaban poemas larguísimos sobre las leyendas de la ya desaparecida metrópoli. Eran otros tiempos, por supuesto, ni mejores ni peores, pero sí otros.... Recuerdo los bailes, y las conversaciones entre los jóvenes de las mejores familias. Ay, qué de casamientos se crearon con cuatro bailes.  
-¿Le gusta bailar, señor? -Le preguntó educadamente Hermione.

Draco levantó una ceja. ¿Estaría de verdad pensando Hermione en bailar con él? Trató de imaginarse la escena, con apuñalamiento y todo... No, eso no tendría gracia; y, si había algo que decir de los locos de su familia -no importaba que Bellatrix fuera Black, y Oswald de una rama muy lejana de los Malfoy -es que eran excéntricos con ganas.

-Prefiero ver bailar -susurró con una sonrisa Oswald.  
-Oh -Hermione no supo qué decir y, ante el claro gesto que le hizo su anfitrión, tragó saliva.

Quería agradar a aquel hombre, que además le parecía sumamente simpático. Pero eso de bailar con Malfoy le hacía muy poca gracia. Miró a su compañero a ver qué le parecía y le sorprendió verle con una mirada soñadora en los ojos. ¿En qué estaría pensando exactamente?

-Draco, me parece que le toca a usted hacer los honores -le devolvió a la tierra Oswald.

Draco miró a su primo, sobresaltado, y después a Hermione. La joven estaba de pie a su lado, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza bien alta, de porte orgulloso. Cualquiera la hubiera puesto en Ravenclaw tras ver esa mirada. Se levantó tan elegantemente como pudo y sin mediar palabra con ella, le ofreció una mano. Oswald murmuró algo para sí mismo, pero ninguno de los dos le oyó. Bastante tenían con el torrente de pensamientos que ocupaban sus cabezas en ese instante.

-Qué poco habladores...

Draco tragó saliva. ¿De qué leñes iba a hablar con Granger? Hola, Granger, mira, creo que este tío quiere apuñalarte mientras duermes o darte de comer veneno de doxy, pero no me hagas mucho caso, es posible que sean paranoias mías aunque al fin y al cabo casi todos los de mi familia están tocados del ala y quieren destruirte. No, no parecía una conversación factible.

-No me suena haber visto ese vestido en el pueblo. -Por Merlín, Pansy estaría orgulloso de él.  
-No es del pueblo. Al sastre no le dio tiempo a terminarlo, y Ginny me había metido el vestido del Baile de Navidad de cuarto en la maleta. -Respondió Hermione.

Estaba hablando de vestidos de chicas con Draco Malfoy. La última conversación que se le hubiera ocurrido tener con alguien como él. Bueno, siempre era mejor eso que de maldiciones imperdonables o al quién es quién entre mortífagos y víctimas, a ver quién conocía más.  
Llegaron al centro del salón y Draco miró a su primo:

-¿Música? Maestro...

Oswald dio un par de palmaditas al aire y agitó la varita. Una corte de fanstasmas salieron desde todos los rincones y los rodearon. Una suave melodía empezó a recorrer el lugar y Draco dio el primer paso para llevar a Hermione. Ésta recordaba vagamente sus clases de baile, así que Draco tuvo que ir muy despacio al principio, hasta que ella fue pillando el ritmo.

-"Lo que hace uno por mantener la cabeza pegada a los hombros"-pensó sin poder disimular que eso era lo último que le apetecía hacer.  
-Podemos seguir hablando de vestidos -le replicó Hermione al ver su mirada.  
-Será un placer. -Respondió él con sorna -. Dime, ¿qué sabes de ellos? Ah, es cierto, que no sales de tu uniforme de clase. Se me había olvidado lo poco femenina que eras.  
-"Cierra el pico"-pensó Hermione enrojeciendo de rabia.

La culpa era suya por preguntarle, pero había sido él quien primero habló. Empezaba a sospechar que lo que había transformado al joven Oswald había sido la llegada de su primo Malfoy, que le había pegado su problema de personalidad. Porque si no, que le explicaran a ella el porqué de los distintios y raros comportamientos que había tenido Malfoy con ella desde la entrevista con los guardabosques.  
Además, ¿qué sabía él de vestidos de chicas? Como no fuera los que iba quitando por la noche.

Sin buscarlo ni quererlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se puso rígida para evitar que se notara. Pero al duque, que les veía dar vueltas con mucha tranquilidad, aquello le aburría.

-Más juntos, hombre, que me da espacio suficiente para bailar a mí entre medias. Más, un poquito más. Ahí, sí, señoritos. Que no se digan que los ingleses son fríos y rígidos. -Les animó e incomodó Oswald mientras Draco y Hermione se acercaban mientras trataban de separarse a la vez, lo cual dificultaba aún más si cabía el baile. -Ay, querido, qué poca maña con las mujeres que tienes, déjame a mí, déjame a mí.

Si hubiera elegido otras palabras, Draco le hubiera dejado gustosamente su pareja de baile, pero esa insinuación de que el que no sabía bailar era él, que llevaba recibiendo esas clases desde los cinco años, y no ella que llevaba pisándole media noche sin que él la dijera nada, era una ofensa en toda regla. Pero cuando su primo apareció a su lado, portando dos copas de champán que le dio antes de coger a Hermione y sacarla a bailar, no pudo hacer nada. Excepto mirarle con cierto resentimiento, y oler disimuladamente lo que sospechaba era una poción. ¿Cómo iba a no beberse eso sin que el tipo se diera cuenta? De pronto, levantó la vista sobresaltado, pensando que Oswald se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando con desconfianzas sus copas, pero sólo era Hermione que no acababa de entender qué pasaba allí. Le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y ella apartó la vista con un bufido a medio soltar. Al rato, ambos pararon y Oswald se acercó a recuperar una de sus copas.

-Venga, muchachos, brindemos. -Le pasó la copa a Hermione y dio otro par de palmadas. -Lamento no poder acompañaros en el brindis, pero es que no soportó el champán.

-"Así que de verdad quieres que creamos que es champán"-se alarmó Draco tratando de buscar una excusa desesperadamente.  
-Y, ¿cuál es el motivo, señor? -Le preguntó educadamente Hermione.  
-Oh, que ya tengo un heredero -sonrió Oswald con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

 

¿Era ése el truco? ¿Declararle heredero y luego envenenarlo y matarlo? ¿Y para eso quería bailar con Granger? ¿Cuál era exactamente el nivel de locura que tenía su familia en la sangre? A este paso, iba a ser hasta buena idea casarse con mestizos. Por lo menos sus hijos no saldrían como una puta regadera.  
-Ya se ha decidido, entonces. -Murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.  
-Oh, bueno, aún falta un último detalle, pero podéis brindar. Levantad las copas, amigos. Porque el legado de los Anhalt-Bernburg no se pierda nunca.

Draco y Hermione levantaron sus copas y, a pesar de los gestos de aviso que le mandaba Draco, Hermione tragó su copa sin desconfiar lo más mínimo. Él decidió preguntar por ese detalle antes de mojarse los labios.

-Oh, sólo tendríais que casaros los dos. Con una esposa como ella, me atrevería a dejarte mi patrimonio. Si no, me temo que lo encuentro imposible.

Desde luego que si el tipo lo que buscaba era que Draco encontrara la excusa perfecta para no beberse aquello, había dado con la clave. A Hermione se le había atascado el líquido en la garganta, y por mucho que tosía no conseguía librarse de ello. Al final, a duras penas, consiguió pronunciar cuatro palabras roncas para salir del paso, teñidas de una sinceridad que llevaba evitando toda la noche.

-Pero, señor, eso sería imposible. Intentaríamos matarnos en cada ocasión.  
-En eso consiste el matrimonio, querida, en que nunca lo consigáis. -Dijo mientras movía la varita y limpiaba el salón de comida y fantasmas. -Venga, chiquilla, date prisa.

Draco y Hermione le miraron extrañados, pero un segundo más tarde, Hermione se desmayó. La poción era, desde luego, rápida.

-¿Te encargas tú de ella, Draco? ¿Para ir probando los secretos del matrimonio? -Se despidió Oswald subiendo las escaleras y sin hacer ademán alguno de ir a ayudar a Hermione.

Draco tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. No acababa de entrarle en la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar. Si le hubieran dejado con una Hermione drogada y bien vestida en sus años de colegio... Hubiera hecho que aquella noche pasara a ser catalogada como su peor pesadilla. Sonrió pícaramente al recordarlo, pero luego otra imagen -esa misma imagen de siempre -le vino para decirle que Hermione ya había pasado por esa noche de pesadilla y que había sobrevivido. Aún así, un poco de diversión no le vendría mal. No podía dejarla dormir sola, porque el elfo doméstico no podría vigilar dos puertas, y mejor en su cama -en la que no iba a pasarle nada -que en la de Oswald que lo mismo le daba por rebanarle la cabeza en un momento de despiste. Así que, con un encantamiento levitador hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione le siguiera lentamente, sin ningún cuidado en que se rozara contras las paredes, o se enganchara en algún tornillo, o se golpeara con las puertas.

 

Llegó a su habitación cuando a punto estaba de cogerla en brazos para evitar que el vientecillo que creaba el encantamiento siguiera jugando con el bajo de su falda y de enseñarle media pierna. La depositó en la cama y se quedó mirándola. Tenía que admitir que se había equivocado. Estaba guapa. Era guapa. En especial, con la boca callada, el rictus relajado y la mano no levantada. Casi hasta le daban ganas de dejarla ahí y no hacer nada, pero, una cosa es que la guerra le hubiera hecho madurar, y otra que no siguiera siendo el mismo cabrón redomado que hacía putadas cuando se aburría. Y en ese lugar lo hacía, porque estaba a punto de volverse loco con su primo Oswald para aquí y para allá con sus paranoias. Así pues, preparó el escenario para que cuando Hermione se levantara quedara, como mínimo, traumatizada por sus propios actos.

 

Se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, y se puso el pijama. Acto seguido abrió la cama y colocó a Hermione bajo las mantas. Descalzó a la chica y con mano experta tanteó sin levantar el vestido hasta dar con sus bragas, que dejó sobre sus zapatos. Se acercó a su pelo para deshacer la trenza con la que Hermione casi había conseguido domar su cabello, y se sorprendió al encontrarse una piel tersa y suave. Sus dedos acariciaron el cuerpo que el vestido no cubría y justo a tiempo se descubrió Draco con la otra mano subiendo por las piernas de la chica. Se separó del cuerpo de su víctima con rapidez, y decidió que mejor la desvestía con los ojos cerrados. Que cuanto menos viera, más seguro para todos sería. El problema fue encontrar la cremallera del vestido, que estaba atrás. Tuvo que levantar el cuerpo muerto de Hermione, y desvestirla a duras penas. Generalmente, las chicas con las que se acostaba -últimamente más de las que podía acordarse, porque era la mejor manera de usar la noche ya que no podía dormir, y los años y la guerra le habían dado aspecto misterioso -le desnudaban a uno, y sabían como quitarse todas aquellas prendas que las hacían parecer tan sexy aunque luego no lo fueran. Con la lentitud que da la torpeza y la inesperiencia, consiguió desnudar a Hermione. La poción debía de ser potente, pues ésta no se había ni enterado. Ahora, tocaba lo más difícil, meterse a la cama y mantenerse lejos. En un principio pensó que podría ser tan fácil que hasta resultaría aburrido, pero ahora, mirándola con la luz que emanaba de las lámparas sujetas a la pared, se le antojaba un reto complicado. Respirando con una lentitud demasiado articial agarró la sábana y trató de taparla ante sus ojos. Se maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía cuando la tela se adaptó a la forma de su cuerpo y, al no enseñar nada, envió una imagen demasiado erótica para no incitarle a cometer actos impuros. Joder, que estaba dormida. No es que no fuera ese tipo de hijo de putas, pero ya que se lo hacía con alguien que no fuera de su clase, lo que quería es que ella lo recordara con avidez, que no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza ni con un obliviate. Tras siete años compartiendo colegio debería haber aprendido que la suerte estaba siempre de su parte, y que con él el karma era un cabrón. Así que, muy a su pesar, pero sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, se metió la mano en el pantalón para terminar con aquella agonía que le estaba empezando a volver loco. Un poco de presión, y arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Al principio despacio con la mano apoyada en la cama, sin tocarla para mantener la distancia. Y acercarse a su cuerpo a ver si el orgasmo llega antes, y atreverse a rozar sus pechos con la yema de los dedos para terminar con la agonía. Y sentir la sangre en la garganta porque aunque hubiera muchas cosas que Draco se pasase por el forro a la hora de actuar con los demás, esto sabía que estaba mal, y hubiera sentido vergüenza por ello si todos sus sentidos no estuvieran concentrados en su polla. Y terminar mordiendo donde no tiene que tocar, porque, sí, por fin, dios, ya, ahora, uf, y un gemido que se obligó obligado a ahogar en los labios de Hermione por miedo a que lo oyera todo el castillo. Fue cuando trató de sacar la mano del pantalón, que descubrió que hacía tiempo se había deshecho de él, que estaba vaya usted a saber dónde y que la cama estaba calada, excepto la parte de Hermione, que andaba tan seca como si mientras él sufría una agonía sexual ella estuviera durmiendo la mona. Así que aprovechó, más tranquilo, para cambiarse de lugar con ella.

 

Durmió como pudó, tratando de no pensar en quién tenía detrás, y menos aún en lo que acababa de hacer. Y la noche se acostó sobre ellos y el sueño se coló bajo sus párpados.

 

  



	3. El bosque de los enáneres

 

Hasta que un canto bajo y tembloroso despertó a Hermione de su letargo. Un grito, un golpe y una patada acabaron con el sueño de golpe. Asustada se descubrió desnuda en la cama de alguien. Agarró la sábana que tenía más cerca y envuelta en ella se estiró para saber con quién dormía. Lo último que recordaba era algo sobre una boda con Malfoy, así que lo primero que se preguntó fue si no habría formalizado oficialmente ya el matrimonio. Le hubiera pegado un grito y hubiera tratado de saber qué había pasado, si la cara bañada de sudor de Malfoy no le hubiera dado la pista de que algo no iba bien. Draco se movía para todos los lados, y gemía palabras sin sentido. A veces abría la boca con la pasión de quién ha estado a punto de ahogarse, o boqueaba y tosía sangre. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba estaba claro que tenía menos prioridad que lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Buscó su ropa rápidamente, y aunque se sorprendió encontrar su ropa interior en el otro lado de la cama, no se preguntó más por ello. Trató de despertar a Malfoy con suaves toques, y golpecitos. Evidentemente no hubo manera. En ese momento, el canto tembloroso que la había despertado se hizo más grande y Hermione se dio la vuelta.

 

Un especie de buitre pequeño y de color negro verdoso había entrado por la ventana. Escuálido, como si hiciera días que no se alimentara bien, Hermione tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo. Era un augurey, o un fénix irlandés, que también habitaba los bosques del norte de Europa. Recordó entonces que era uno de los pocos animales que podía atravesar el Bosque de los Enáneres sin que las sombras lo afectaran. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí? El ave agitó las alas y Hermione se apartó de Malfoy, que seguía sufriendo en sueños una de las tantas pesadillas que le visitaban por las noches. El animal echó a volar de nuevo y se posó sobre la almohada del chico, sobre el que derramó un par de lágrimas. Hermione no recordaba que Malfoy tuviera herida alguna cuando le había mirado a la cara durante el baile, así que sospechó que se las había infligido así mismo durante la pesadilla. Una vez cicatrizadas, el ave desplegó las alas y se fue volando por donde había entrado. Hermione se acercó despacio a inspeccionar el rostro de Draco, quien seguía sufriendo por los recuerdos que Hermione había conseguido bloquear a base de pensar en otras cosas, estar ocupada cuando se haya despierta y dormir profundamente agotada.

-Malfoy, Malfoy escucha. Despierta. -Le zarandeó sin mucha fuerza.

Entonces Malfoy gritó, y de todos las palabras que hubieran podido dejar helada a Hermione por la sorpresa, ésta fue sin duda la que más lo hizo. Su nombre en boca de Malfoy sonaba raro, algo desafinado y desde luego carente de todo el cariño con el que sus amigos solían pronunciarlo, ni qué decir Ron. Ay, por Merlín, Ron. ¿Qué pensaría cuando le dijera lo que acababa de pasar con Malfoy? Probablemente lo mataría. Aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera muy claro qué había ocurrido exactamente. Sacudió la cabeza y concentró todas sus fuerzas en despertar a Malfoy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el augurey entró por segunda vez, estaba vez cargando una pequeña cría de gato entre las patas. Dejó caer al alimalito sobre su pecho, y éste se acurrucó buscando un rinconcito. Cuando la pequeña criatura se encontró por fin a gusto, empezó a ronronear y el sueño agitado de Draco a tranquilizarse al ritmo del ronroneo de lo que Hermione sospechó que era un Enáner y el canto del augbrey. Tratando de no asustar al pájaro y a su acompañante, Hermione sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo de seguimiento y lo dirigió hacia el Enáner. Después, esperó a que ambos animales se fueran para arropar a Draco y marcharse de allí. Abandonó el castillo, agarrada a los lomos de su aetronan, solo con la luna iluminando su camino. Tal y como había imaginado, la aventura acababa de empezar y, por esa noche, había tenido más que suficiente. Se duchó y se metió a dormir con la emoción de quien ha hecho una travesura y al día siguiente sabe que va a a ser navidad. Era posible que encontrara lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando: el nido de los Enáneres. Sin embargo, la imagen que tuvo antes de conciliar el sueño no fue la del suave y cariñoso enáner en el pecho de Draco sino los labios de éste posados sobre los suyos.

No fue hasta pasados dos días, cuando volvió a cruzarse con Draco. Bob y ella llevaban desde que Hermione descubrió la existencia del enáner tratando de dar con el nido de su comunidad sin éxito. Hasta que hicieron el mismo recorrido que les mostraba la brújula mágica con su aetronan, no hubo manera de dar con ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -Les sobresaltó una voz detrás de ellos.  
Bob levantó la mirada del mapa que llevaba entre manos y buscó al dueño de aquella frase. Draco Malfoy, vestido para ir a montar, llevaba a su aetronan de las riendas y se había acercado a ellos.

-Señorito -tartamudeó pues no estaba muy seguro de que al joven Malfoy le gustara lo que él tenía entre manos.

Hermione se volvió y descubrió al chico. Trató de permanecer fría y distante, como si no recordara qué había pasado la noche anterior. En concreto, la sensación al levantarse, porque de lo demás, es que no tenía ni la menor idea. De repente, sin embargo, su varita vibró y el aetronan relinchó con fuerza.

-Shh, es por aquí. Estamos llegando -susurró emocionada.

-¿Adónde? -Preguntó Malfoy dividido entre la curiosidad y la rabia porque ella no hubiera dado señales de preocupación por la noche de hacía unos días.

-Shhh -le chistó el sobrino de los guardabosques, lo cual no hizo sino crispar aún más a Draco, quien tuvo que seguirlos.

 

 

Se adentraron poco a poco en la niebla que crecía entre la maleza, y a pesar de que la oscuridad se hacía más y más húmeda y pesada según avanzaban, no se detuvieron. El suave canto del augurey que a veces se oía entre las paredes del palacio del duque envolvía la noche que de repente había caído sobre ellos.

-Lumos -susurraron Draco y Bob dado que la varita de Hermione estaba ocupada guiándoles a nadie sabía muy bien donde.

La suave luz que ambas varitas emitían creaban les daba la sensación de que estaban descubriendo un secreto prohibido. Los árboles empezaron a desaparecer y se encontraron con que en su lugar había muros de piedras llenos de enredaderas, y tejados de madera carcomidos por el tiempo donde ya sólo quedaban algunos clavos de hierro y tejas rotas en el suelo. Caminaron por una calle amplia que las flores decoraban y animaban con sus colores. Antaño debía haber sido un lugar precioso, pues incluso en ese momento, con la decadencia y el peso del tiempo sobre él, lo seguía pareciendo.

 

Se detuvieron cuando los aetronans se negaron a avanzar, y tuvieron que tirar de sus riendas para convencerlos. A regañadientes, las fieles monturas los siguieron, pero su relincho de pánico les alertó y les hizo escuchar el viento que susurraba entre los árboles palabras de un encantamiento que ninguno de ellos conocía. Y, de pronto, miles de fantasmas salieron de los muros de las antiguas mansiones de aquel pueblo olvidado y sepultado entre las leyendas. El Bosque de los Enáneres se reveló ante sus visitantes, y les mostró la alegría que reinó una vez allí, cuando nadie tenía que buscar una razón para sonreír porque nadie conocía la tristeza. Les enseñó los rostros de aquellos que se olvidaron de ser valientes porque no conocían debilidad que tuvieran que superar, miedo al que enfrentarse, ni terror ni pena ni desagrado porque convivían con los únicos seres capaces de alimentarse de ello. Les enseñó porqué el mundo necesita de los horrores que lo pueblan para que los hombres sean conscientes de su fuerza, y no se conviertan en fantasmas de sí mismos, en seres sin poder para superarse y levantarse en los peores momentos.

 

 

Y en medio de la danza que aquellos brillantes cuerpos sin más esencia que la de un suspiro, destacaba un grupo de animalitos pequeños que ronroneaba ante las palabras de algo que sonaba remotámente humano y conocido.

-¡Oswald! -Murmuró Draco sorprendido, y Bob y Hermione miraron en la dirección que el joven indicaba.

Ahí estaba el duque, sonriendo y acariciando a los enáneres que se reunían a su lado, en busca de algo de algo de comer y se iban alejando cada vez más y más de él, mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba y de sus labios salían una dulce canción. De pronto los vio, a un par de metros de distancia de él, y una sombra cruzó por su rostro. Un enáner saltó sobre él y acercando su sensible hocico al cuello del duque hizo desaparecer cualquier asomo de rabia que éste tuviera. Fue tan rápido que si no hubieran estado predispuestos a creer cualquier cosa que vieran allí, por muy inverosimil que pareciera, no se hubiera dado cuenta ninguno. Pero Bob y Hermione llevaban tras ese secreto demasiado tiempo, y Draco siempre había sabido maravillarse y aceptar todo cuando la magia le confiaba. Al fin y al cabo, la principial diferencia entre un muggle y un mago era que el primero siempre buscaría excusas a lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en lugar de aceptar las cosas tal y como eran.

 

Tras varios ataques de ira anulados por los enáneres que ahora se acercaban más al duque y estaban empezando a hacerlo con los nuevos visitantes, los cuatro se sentaron a hablar. La conversación entre el duque y Bob reveló a Hermione que cuando éste le había dicho que conocía al duque se había ahorrado el doloroso detalle de explicarle que habían sido grandes amigos.

 

-Pero, Oswald, por favor, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué volviste y cerraste el paso a la Universidad? ¿Por qué cargar tu con todo el peso de cuidar una especie?

-Porque si el mundo supiera de su existencia, todo el mundo querría uno. Y al final sería peor que tener un dementor. Los dementores se alimentan de nuestra energía positiva, pero sabemos enfrentarnos a ellos creando patronus, recolectando nuestros pensamientos alegres y superando el dolor. Pero los enáneres son los seres contrarios, y nadie quiere recordar los momentos malos. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a lo que le hace daño si puede evitarlo. Puede que un par de ellos en el mundo ayudaran al principio, pero al final todo sería una desgracia mayor.

-Pero entonces morirán. Necesitan de los hombres y sus tristezas para sobrevivir. Oswald, sin nosotros, los enáneres se mueren -se preocupó aún más Bob.

-Les alimento yo. -Suspiró el duque y al revelar aquel secreto pareció que se había quitado miles de años encima.

-¿Cómo? -No pudo evitar interrumpir Hermione.

-Bueno, lo intento. No es fácil encontrar razones para estar triste cuando vives con ellos, pero trato de que mi vida sea su fuente de alimento.

-¿Destruyes tu propia felicidad solo para que esos bichos sobrevivan? -En la cabeza de Draco aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-¿No te sientes más feliz cuando vuelves a casa después de dar un paseo por el bosque, Draco? ¿No sientes como si pudieras enfrentarte a cualquier cosa y vencer cualquier barrera? ¿No sientes cómo tus pesadillas van desapareciendo poco a poco? -Le preguntó con intención Oswald.

-¿Mi padre sabía...? -Preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-No, tu padre no sabía nada. Ni siquiera de mi existencia hasta que yo mismo le escribí. Después de pasar lo que habías pasado, esperaba que tu trauma fuera tan inmenso que pudieras alimentar al menos durante un tiempo a mis pequeñas criaturas.

-Vaya, gracias -respondió con un deje sarcástico Draco.

-Pero el caso es que les has ayudado un poco, y cuando llegó tu amiguita de Hogwarts también se repusieron.  
Tenéis tanto dolor acumulado, y la presencia del otro os duele tanto, porque os recuerda algo que no sabéis enfrentar, sea lo que sea, que una parte de vosotros no cesa de supurar dolor, y de eso se alimentan los enáneres. Si os casaráis, no podríais mataros, pero podríais alimentar medio bosque con vuestros odios y miedos, a los que nunca habéis prestado verdadera atención.

-Por eso la herencia... -entendió Hermione de repente.

-No puedo dejar estas tierras a nadie, y menos a la Universidad que trata de salvar al mundo entero de su propio egoísmo. Porque en su propia generosidad, acabaría peor. El mundo necesita de dos fuerzas contrarias para sobrevivir, y sacar solo lo bueno de la gente, por arte de magia, sin que ellos mismos aprendan cómo buscar ese poder, sólo sería peor.

-Pero si tan feliz te sientes, ¿por qué parece que vas destruyendo todo lo que tocas? -Se crispó Draco finalmente que no acababa de entender lo que pasaba, y se negaba a hablar de sí mismo.

-Porque no soy un hombre que disfrute haciendo daño, y ver el dolor que origino me da la tristeza necesaria para que ellos puedan comer.

-Pero eso es horrible -se escandalizó Bob -. No puedes seguir haciéndote eso. Como amigo tengo que prohibírtelo, Oswald, lo siento.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Es el patrimonio de mis padres, de mis abuelos, de todos mis antepasados. Todos tuvieron que llevar esa carga durante un tiempo, ese secreto que mi abuelo nunca entendió del todo, y quiso usar para beneficio común. Por eso tanto él, como mi padre y yo estudiamos la magia del Bosque de los Enáneres, y cuando descubrimos qué significa exactamente cuidar de él, mi madre no pudo soportarlo y mis padres huyeron de aquí. Todos huimos de aquí, pero el temor de mi padre de que la Universidad descubriera lo que el Bosque guarda con tanto celo fue tan grande que yo tuve que volver. Volver y buscar una forma de que el Bosque sobreviviera y algún heredero que cuidara de él. No podía enseñárselo a cualquiera.

-Yo no lo hubiera hecho si no... -empezó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió:

-Si no la hubieras drogado cuando vino a cenar -le echó en cara a su primo, pues aquello seguía sin encajar del todo.

-Todo el mundo dice en Gran Bretaña que ella es la Chica que Salvó al Chico que Sobrevivió. Si ha sido capaz de salvar a vuestro país -ignoró el resoplido de Malfoy -, ¿por qué no iba a salvar mi bosque?

-Porque no sé salvar algo que no pretende ser destruido con odio. No sé combatir la bondad y la generosidad -musitó Hermione que, de pronto, entendía lo que estaba pasando. -Lo siento, pero no sé cómo hacer eso.

-Entonces, no me queda más remedio que acabar con vosotros. -Suspiró el duque con una tristeza que atrajo a una decena de enáneres junto a él. -Nadie más puede saber lo que está pasando aquí.

-¡Espera! -Gritó Bob sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Tienes alguna otra solución ? -Le preguntó Oswald.

-¿De qué servirá matarnos? -Trató de ganar tiempo Draco mientras descubría, a su pesar, que tenía la mano de la varita congelada y no podía mover los dedos.

-Oh, no os voy a matar a todos. Sólo a ella. -Respondió Oswald apuntando con la varita a Hermione.

 

Hermione, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo imposible que era actuar para defenderse cuando todo tu cuerpo lanza mensajes a tu cerebro de confianza, de falta de temor, de que todo va a salir bien porque todo está bien. Todo el valor que había descubierto que tenía durante la batalla de Hogwarts había desaparecido, pero no por un hechizo del duque, sino porque no había miedo al que enfrentarse. Porque el valor, solo es nuestra capacidad de mirar al miedo a los ojos y demostrarle que somos fuertes frente a la adversidad. Pero sin estos factores negativos, no podemos crear la fuerza para combatirlos.

 

-¿Por qué ella? -Preguntó presa de la angustia Draco, que vio de pronto todos los temores que había imaginado cuando descubrió quién era el explorador cumpliéndose.

-Porque Bob no puede decir nada si no quiere dejar de trabajar aquí y que sus tíos abuelos se queden sin hogar. Porque tú no vas a volver a tu hogar, por supuesto, y tendrás que vivir con un peso más en tu conciencia. Porque no pudiste salvarla de tu tía Bellatrix, como gritas por las noches, y tampoco lo harás de mí. Porque es lo último que realmente quiero hacer, pero es mi deber. Una muerte es algo que deja una huella que nunca se borra en el alma de alguien, y ese peso nos lo vamos a repartir entre los tres, de distinta manera. Cada uno con sus fantasmas y sus pensamientos, con sus angustias y sus miedos, daremos de comer a estas criaturas y así salvaremos el Bosque de los Enáneres.

 

Quizás fue porque, en el fondo, a Draco siempre le interesaron más bien poco aquellos bichos, o porque más que preocupación, lo que sentía por su primo Oswald era la profunda convicción de que estaba loco de remate, pero fue el único al que el efecto sedante de los enáneres no le afectó y pudo golpear con su cuerpo a Oswald y tirarle al suelo. El resto, a puñetazo limpio, hasta que la varita se separó de los dedos y Hermione, aún demasiado tranquila y sorprendida, le lanzó un hechizo paralizador.

-¿Le dejamos aquí ?-Propuso Draco con algo que pretendía ser cabreo hasta que un enáner se posó en su hombro.

-Eso no solucionaría el problema -suspiró Hermione. -Vamos a llevarle a palacio, y ahí decidiremos qué es lo mejor.

 

Montaron al duque sobre uno de los aetronan y salieron de allí gracias al hechizo brújula.

 

 

 

 

 

 

En la estación de tren acababan de anuciar que aquel que partía rumbo a Inglaterra, partiría con retraso. Hermione se sentó en uno de los bancos de la estación y metió la mano en el bolsillo, para mirar como estaba su nuevo compañero. Un par de ojos ambar le miraron desde el fondo de éste, y un suave ronroneo le aseguró que todo estaba bien. Era imposible que no lo estuviera si él iba a su lado.  
Tras mucho debatir, y examinar los apuntes que Oswald había guardado en su palacio sobre la existencia de los Enáneres, habían descubierto que sólo quedaban cien ejemplares de enáneres. Capaces de adaptarse a cualquier medio, Hermione se ofreció a llevar uno a la isla y si veía que no había ningún problema, volvería dentro de un par de años a por la hembra. Cuando le preguntaron si sabía de alguien que pudiera cuidar de ellos, el nombre de Luna le hizo estar más segura aún de que su misión saldría bien. Además, nadie creería a Luna si ésta hablaba de su existencia, y ambas sabían que era la mejor forma de guardar un secreto. Además, el señor Scamander estaría deseoso de saber cómo se había desarrollado aquella investigación.

 

 

Entre Bob y Draco habían convencido a Oswald que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver con su familia durante un tiempo. Draco se encargaría de la hacienda de su primo durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera, porque se negaba en redondo a sustituirle en el papel del Rico Loco que su pariente se había forjado. Bob fue el mensajero que anunció que la Universidad volvía a tener acceso al Bosque de los Enáneres, no sin antes que los dos hicieran un Juramento Inquebrantable ante el duque de no hablar de los secretos del Bosque. Además, reforzaron la ya segura metropoli con un encantamiento Fidelio que convertía a Oswald en el Guardían del lugar.

 

 

Aunque la aventura había terminado lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias, Hermione no podía dejar de sentir que volvía a casa con las manos vacías. La persona que había ido a buscar en su viaje no había aparecido aún, aunque intuía que llegaría pronto. Las dudas que la vieja Hermione llevaba encima cuando partió sólo se habían ido agrandando más y más con el paso de los días, con el peso de haber conocido otras formas de pensar, como la de Bob y los elfos domésticos, la extraña generosidad de Oswald e incluso la gran difencia que según Draco existía entre magos y muggles.

 

 

Como último cabo por atar antes de su partida, había ido a su despacho a hablarle de aquella noche que no recordaba. Y, en lugar de ponerse a discutir -era realmente complicado con un enáner cerca -, Draco le había insinuado que quizás ella podía sentir algo por él -o al menos, eso demostraste cuando me montaste -y simplemente no había tenido el valor de admitírselo así misma por miedo a lo que dijeran sus amigos.  
Hermione quiso arremeter, pero lo único que le salió fue la débil excusa de que era imposible por sus formas de pensar. Porque él siempre la consideraría de "sangre sucia" y para ella, él era un mago que no sabía lo que era ser un mago. Entonces, él estalló y las verdades que le soltó le hicieron pensar aún más en que, realmente, nunca había conocido a Draco Malfoy.

 

 

Quizás Oswald tuviera razón y como pareja para crear miedos, fantasmas, rencores y odios pasados fueran únicos. Pero si algo había aprendido aquellos días era que a veces, de los peores sentimientos, nace el verdadero valor de las cosas. La Guerra de Voldemort le había enseñado la fuerza que da el tener algo por lo que luchar, pero en el Bosque de los Enáneres había aprendido que no todo era tan blanco y negro, y que esa fuerza era tan importante como el propio miedo que la generaba. Que sólo habría héroes cuando el mundo los necesitara.

 

 

Y es cuando llega a Londres, y se baja del tren, y descubre a todo la plantilla del El Diario El Profeta, de La Quimera, de Corazón de Bruja y de otros tantos periódicos cuyo nombre desconoce, esperando a que un Draco Malfoy que no esperaba se baja del tren, y se acerca a ella para susurrarle un "recuerda que me debes una" ante de ser detenido por un sonriente Harry Potter y un par de aurores que no conoce para ser sometido al nuevo proyecto Pro-muggle, cuando Hermione comprende que el mundo ha cambiado, y ella con él. Que a lo mejor es tiempo de aprender a ser héroes y villanos al mismo tiempo, humanos al fin y al cabo.  
Y a las felicitaciones que le brindan Harry y Ron por devolver a tierra a un prófugo de la justicia mágica, ella les responde, con una sonrisa que sólo Luna y el pequeño Enáner pueden entender, que se ofrece a ser la maestra en las artes muggles de Draco. Quién sabe, puede que Oswald se equivoque, y como pareja sean capaces de algo más que de tratar de matarse el uno al otro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
